Las Buenas Intenciones (Good Intentions)
by mdelpin
Summary: Natsu y Gray pelean durante un trabajo y destruyen partes de la ciudad de Malba. Erza, enfurecida compra una poción cuyo efecto va a lograr desarrollar su amistad. Sin embargo la poción causa cambios inesperado para los dos magos.
1. El Plan

Negante: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, Fuyu me pertenece a mí.

El Plan

"¡No puedo creer que se han puesto a pelear durante un trabajo! Han causado tanta destrucción al pueblo que de seguro no nos van a pagar nuestra recompensa. Y para colmo le van a dar mala reputación a Fairy Tail. Por más que trato, ustedes no aprenden ni a cantazo.", Erza Scarlet le gritaba a los dos magos que eran parte de su equipo.

El mago que se especializaba en fuego, Natsu Dragneel, trataba de razonar con la amazona que estaba enfurecida. "Pero Erza, no es mi culpa, la Princesa de Hielo fue quien empezó. No hubiera pasado nada si --"

"Si claro, fue mi culpa.", interrumpió el mago que se especializaba en hielo, Gray Fullbuster, " La verdad es que si tu no fueses tan torpe y bruto el Ayuntamiento estaría ahí todavía y--"

Natsu chisporroteó, "¿Estás buscando pelea, Bloque de Hielo? ¡Ven, que estoy listo!"

Erza los observó boquiabierta. No podía creer que los dos idiotas iban a empezar otra pelea inútil cuando acababa de regañarlos. "¡BASTA! Estoy harta de su estupidez, no quiero verlos por un buen rato.", Erza chilló a toda voz. Se volteó y enfurecida comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel donde se quedaba su equipo.

Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear y se miraron preocupados. Por lo general, Erza no respondía de esta manera a sus dimes y diretes. Ella era su balance, cuando sus peleas se salían de control Erza los paraba. Sus golpes les daban a saber que se habían pasado y en ese instante ellos dejaban sus golpes y comenzaban a actuar como mejores amigos. Aunque, por lo general, sonaban como Happy, el Exceed de Natsu.

Miraron a sus alrededores y se estremecieron al ver cuán grande era la destrucción que habían causado. Había fuego rugiendo por todos lados al igual que inundaciones debido a que el calor del fuego de Natsu había derretido el hielo de Gray. Las explosiones de sus ataques habían destruido varios edificios y la verdad es que no podían distinguir entre cuanta había sido parte del trabajo y cuanta de sus peleas. Ya sabían que cuando volvieran a su gremio el Maestro Makarov les iba a gritar y era muy posible que los iba a obligar a jugar uno de sus juegos de castigo. El Maestro era reconocido por sus juegos de castigo. Pero lo más importante era que Erza estaba molesta con ellos y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba esta situación. Decidieron hacer lo único que podían, comenzaron a recoger el desastre que habían causado.

Erza caminó hacia su hotel para encontrarse con la maga celestial de su equipo, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy se había tenido que quedar en el hotel porque se había herido el día anterior mientras sondeaba el área. Happy se quedó con ella para entretenerla mientras los demás hacían el trabajo. Erza le había prometido que iba a volver para contarle como había salido todo pero la verdad es que todavía estaba demasiado molesta para poder ser buena compañía.

'¿Por amor de Mavis, porque es que esos dos no se pueden llevar bien? Cualquiera pensaría que después de todas las cosas que han pasado juntos ya serian amigos, o por lo menos que se toleraran.' Erza pensó, 'Ya estoy cansada de ser su niñera. Si ellos no logran aprender a trabajar juntos voy a tener que irme del equipo porque ya no aguanto más.'

Llegó a las puertas del hotel con ese pensamiento y entró a encontrarse con su amiga. Al pasar la habitación de Natsu y Gray miró a la puerta con antipatía y entró al cuarto que compartía con Lucy.

Lucy escuchó que la puerta se había abierto y buscó a Erza con su mirada. Happy se había quedado dormido hace una hora y estaba aburrida. Al ver la furia de Erza no quiso preguntar sobre el trabajo pero pensó que quizás le hacía falta hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

"¿El trabajo no fue bien?", Lucy preguntó.

Erza la miró de manera inquieta y suspiró, "No quiero hablar sobre el tema por ahora."

"Bueno, pues la verdad es que yo me siento mejor. ¿Quieres ir a caminar por el pueblo? Vi una repostería que vende pasteles de fresa cuando estaba sondeando. Además llevo encerrada aquí todo el día.", Lucy trató de convencer a Erza. Ella sabía que Erza no era capaz de negarse a un pedazo de pastel y quizás la distracción la ayudara a calmar su ira.

"La verdad es que un pedazo de pastel de fresa suena bien pero no creo que podría disfrutarlo ahora mismo.", dijo Erza.

Lucy se rió y dijo, "Nunca pensé que iba a escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca."

Happy se despertó al escuchar hablar a las dos amigas y aunque estaba un poco dormido preguntó. "Erza, regresastes. ¿Natsu no está contigo?"

Lucy observó que Erza se puso tensa con solo la mención de Natsu y cayó en cuenta de que su amiga estaba molesta por algo que habían hecho los otros miembros de su equipo.

"No, Happy. Natsu no está conmigo. Le pedí a él y a Gray que se salieran de mi vista por un rato. Sin embargo, tienes mi permiso de ir a buscarlo. No debe ser difícil de encontrar, simplemente sigue el camino de destrucción.", Erza trató de mantener su tono de voz neutral pero Happy podía leer entre las líneas. Se despidió y salió en búsqueda de su amigo y figura paterna.

"¿Otra vez sin recompensa?", preguntó Lucy, pensando inmediatamente en el costo de su alquiler.

Erza asintió. "Bueno, si de verdad te sientes mejor vamos a la repostería. Estoy muy inquieta, no me puedo quedar aquí sentada."

Lucy siguió a Erza y salieron de la habitación. Quería preguntarle los detalles de lo que había pasado pero veía que Erza todavía no estaba de humor y quiso darle más tiempo para tranquilizarse antes de pedir más información.

La parte de la ciudad por donde andaban estaba suficientemente lejos de la batalla que no se veía ningunos de los desperfectos causados por Natsu y Gray. Erza comenzó a tranquilizarse perdiéndose en los colores y los sonidos de la ciudad. Se entretuvo mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas camino a la repostería. Por fin llegaron y se sentaron con sus postres. Al mirar a su pastel Erza se sonrió y cuando terminó de devorarlo estaba suficientemente calmada como para contarle a Lucy lo que había pasado.

"Llegamos al lugar donde íbamos a enfrentar al gremio oscuro.", Erza comenzó a contar, "Todo iba bien hasta que el Maestro del gremio trató de escaparse. Yo fui detrás de él y dejé que Natsu y Gray se encargaran del resto. Los magos que quedaban no parecían ser peligrosos. Sin embargo, parece que Gray vio que uno de ellos trató de acercarse a Natsu sin que este se diera cuenta y decidió ayudarlo con un Ice Make: Piso. Natsu se resbaló y cayó de culo y uno de los magos empezó a reírse de él. Natsu empezó a pelear con Gray y terminaron destruyendo todos sus alrededores con su magia.

"Bueno, pero por lo menos lograron capturar a los magos, no?", Lucy preguntó.

"No.", Erza dijo furiosa, "Aparentemente todos huyeron en pánico de ser heridos por los ataques de esos dos idiotas. ¿Sabes porque lo sé? Cuando iba de vuelta encontré a uno de los magos y lo arresté. Él fue el que me lo contó. Jamás me he sentido tan avergonzada."

"¿Estás bromeando, verdad?", Lucy dijo, "Yo sé que siempre están peleando pero nunca los he visto poner en peligro un trabajo. Además, nunca harían nada que hiciera lucir mal al gremio. Estoy segura que tiene que haber algo más a la historia."

Cuando terminaron sus postres salieron de la repostería y continuaron explorando la ciudad. Se encontraron con una tienda grandísima de objetos mágicos. Entraron muy entusiasmadas ya que era una rara oportunidad. Lucy rápido fue a ver que llaves tenían a la venta mientras Erza miraba con entusiasmo las armaduras y armas que tenían disponibles. Se encontraron en el medio de la tienda y siguieron mirando los diferentes departamentos.

"¿Encontrastes algo?", Lucy le preguntó a Erza.

"No, ojala hubiera algo aquí que nos pudiera ayudar con Natsu y Gray.", dijo Erza con sinceridad.

Siguieron explorando la tienda mientras conversaban. Llegaron al departamento de pociones y miraron los diferentes frascos y ampolletas.

"Erza, no creo que este es el tipo de situación que se puede resolver con magia. Ellos son los únicos que pueden entender o resolver su amistad extraña.", Lucy señaló, "Sin embargo, podría ser divertido jugar una broma en represalia. Los podríamos transformar en animales por un día, o los podemos convertir a ambos en niñas. Apuesto que aquí venden pociones que hacen algo parecido."

Lucy estaba sonriendo pensando en otras opciones que serían graciosas.

"Sé que tienes razón , Lucy", Erza le contestó, "Es que quisiera poder hacer algo para que se llevaran bien por suficiente tiempo como para poder resolver sus conflictos uno con el otro."

"Perdonen, escuche su conversación y creo que las puedo ayudar.", dijo una voz extraña.

Lucy miró al dueño de la voz. Estaba vestido en una capa oscura. Parecía ser mayor que ellas pero su expresión era bondadosa. Le preguntó, "¿Usted trabaja aquí?"

"No, soy un cliente al igual que ustedes.", respondió el hombre, "Resulta que tengo en mi persona una poción que si la administran correctamente puede lograr que sus amigos se lleven bien. Especialmente si ya tienen una relación. Este tipo de magia está mal vista por el Consejo Mágico por que puede manipular las emociones de las personas. No es posible comprarla en una tienda y por esto es considerada rara. Cualquier otro día no estaría dispuesto a venderla pero la verdad es que necesito el dinero y te reconozco como Erza Scarlet del gremio Fairy Tail. Tienes buena reputación y creo que puedo confiar en que no la vas a usar para el mal."

"Usted sabe quién yo soy, pero yo no sé nada de usted.", Erza dijo muy seria, "¿Que garantía tengo de que esta poción hace lo que usted dice? ¿Cómo sé que no les va a hacer daño a mis amigos? ¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?"

El hombre la miró de forma seria y dijo, "No tiene ninguna razón para confiar en mí y no tengo necesidad de decirle nada acerca de mi persona. Esto es simplemente una transacción de negocios. Necesito la plata y usted necesita los efectos de mi poción. Le puedo decir que mi nombre es Fuyu, soy mago aunque no pertenezco a ningún gremio. Vivo en esta ciudad y compro mis suministros mágicos en esta tienda. Esta poción fue una recompensa por un trabajo que hice pero no le tengo uso. El precio es 50,000J, tómelo o déjelo."

"Digamos que estoy interesada. ¿Cómo la administró y cuales son sus efectos?", preguntó Erza. Su curiosidad y la frustración que sentía por el comportamiento de sus amigos estaban nublando su juicio.

Lucy jadeó, "¡No puedes estar en serio Erza!"

Fuyu contestó, "La administración es muy fácil. Pon una gota en no menos de ocho onzas de cualquier líquido. Puede ser más pero no menos. Una vez ambos hayan tomado el líquido la poción de uno va a responder a la del otro. Esto va a causar que sus niveles de agresión disminuyan y así deben llevarse mejor."

Erza hizo varias preguntas y consideró sus opciones. Una sonrisa aterradora apareció sobre su rostro cuando pensó en la paz y tranquilidad que iba a tener si no tenía que estar constantemente pendiente de las peleas de sus amigos y Lucy supo que Erza había tomado su decisión. Le pagó el dinero al mago y él le dió un frasco. El mago les deseó suerte y salió de la tienda.

"Lucy, vamos a encontrar a esos dos idiotas.", Erza dijo muy entusiasmada con su plan, "¡Vamos cenar todos juntos esta noche!" Se dejó llevar con su plan como siempre suele hacer.

Lucy titubeó, "Erza, no sé si debemos hacer esto….."

"No te preocupes, va a ser genial. ¡Lo vamos a pasar tan bien esta noche!", Erza estaba tan excitada que estaba casi a punto de explotar.

ooooo

N/A Escribí esta historia en inglés hace varios meses. Aunque nací en Puerto Rico, me mude a los Estados Unidos hace 20 años y no he tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar español. Espero que esto me ayude a practicar un poco. Me interesa sus opiniones y trato de contestar a "reviews" y PM's lo más posible. Quiero dar las gracias a ibaipa por acordar ser mi beta en este proyecto. Tengo otras historias en inglés que posiblemente traduzca también. Vamos a ver como resulta este experimento. Espero les guste :).


	2. La Cena

Negante: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 2: La Cena

Erza arrastró a Lucy por las calles de la ciudad tratando de llegar al hotel lo más pronto posible. Al llegar, Erza inmediatamente se acercó al conserje interesada en conseguir una reservación para cenar esa noche. Lucy la dejó en el recibidor y decidió volver a su habitación.

Al pasar la habitación de sus amigos creyó escuchar un ruido y se decidió a tocar su puerta. Gray abrió la puerta vestido sólo en su ropa interior. Aparentaba estar cansado y Lucy sonrió pensando que ya ni le molestaba ver a Gray así, por lo general se preocupaba más si estaba vestido.

"Hola Lucy. ¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó Gray dejándola entrar a su habitación.

"¡Hey Lucy!", Natsu la saludo sin levantarse de su cama, también lucía cansado.

"Ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar.", luego añadió cuidadosamente, "Escuché que no les fue muy bien en el trabajo."

"Sí, metimos la pata.", Natsu le contestó, "Erza está furiosa. Inclusive nos pidió que desapareciéramos de su vista. Nunca ha dicho algo así antes."

"La verdad es que prefiero cuando nos da un golpe en la cabeza.", Gray dijo con tono triste mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "Fue muy estúpido lo que hicimos, ojalá no hubiera pasado. Ya sé que el Maestro nos va a castigar cuando volvamos."

"¿Por qué se ven tan cansados?", Lucy preguntó.

"Cuando vimos todo el daño que causamos nos tardamos horas recogiendo, apagando incendios y restaurando el área lo más posible. Pensamos que era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de todo.", Natsu le informó a su amiga.

"Además logramos encontrar a algunos de los magos del gremio oscuro que se habían escapado y los llevamos a las oficinas de los Caballeros de la Runa.", Gray añadió, " Sin embargo, aún no nos van a dar la recompensa y no logramos almorzar. ¿Por casualidad Erza ya se ha calmado?"

"Bueno pues les alegrara saber que Erza está tratando de conseguirnos una reservación para ir a cenar esta noche." Lucy les dijo a los chicos hambrientos, " Por mi parte me alegra escuchar que rectificaron sus errores. Estoy segura que cuando Erza se entere los perdonara. Bueno, voy a mi cuarto a descansar un rato antes de ir a cenar. Deberían hacer lo mismo. Los recogeremos cuando estemos listas para salir."

Lucy volvió a la habitación que compartía con Erza. Se le había ocurrido advertirles sobre el plan de Erza pero decidió que esta cambiaría de opinión cuando se enterara de las acciones de los dos magos. Era obvio que estaban arrepentidos y habían aprendido su lección.

Natsu y Gray intentaban descansar. Sabían que la cena con Erza iba a estar llena de tensión y acordaron portarse lo mejor posible por el resto del día. Por fin lograron dormirse por un rato cada uno en su propia cama.

Se despertaron muertos de hambre pero algo refrescados. Happy les había comentado que Erza había estado tan molesta que había rechazado un pedazo de pastel. Esto les daba una idea del lío en el que se encontraban con su amiga violenta. Querían recobrar la amistad y decidieron prestar más atención a su apariencia de lo normal. Ambos se bañaron y se vistieron lo mejor que pudieron. Natsu prometió que iba a usar sus mejores modales al comer, aunque ambos sabían que iban a seguir siendo terribles y Gray prometió no quitarse ninguna prenda de ropa durante la cena, lo cual ambos sabían era imposible. Se mantuvieron sentados inmersos en sus propios pensamientos mientras esperaban por las chicas.

Las chicas también se estaban vistiendo en su habitación. Lucy le estaba contando a Erza la conversación que había tenido con Natsu y Gray tratando de que esta abandonara su plan. Lucy tenía el presentimiento de que usar la poción les iba a resultar mal. Sin embargo, mientras más Lucy intentaba convencer a Erza a no darle la poción a los muchachos más decidida se encontraba Erza de que la idea era buena. Lucy sólo podía desear por el bien de todos que esta tuviera la razón.

"¿Estás lista, Lucy? ", preguntó Erza. Cuando Lucy contestó que sí Erza utilizo su magia para cambiar su ropa y fueron a recoger a Natsu y a Gray a su habitación. Erza había logrado conseguir una reservación en un restaurante muy frecuentado llamado Cher Amis, que se encontraba cerca del hotel. El restaurante contaba con salas privadas, un menú que contiene muchas variedades de comida, y un ambiente alegre que Erza esperaba lograría que los muchachos no se preocuparan mucho por sus modales. Mientras los llevaban hacia su mesa los muchachos se encontraban tensos. Erza estaba actuando muy alegre en comparación con su actitud de la mañana y ellos no sabían que esperar.

Su mesera, Monica, les indico los especiales del día y tomo su orden de bebidas. Lucy y Erza probaron una bebidas alcohólicas con sabor a fruta que eran las especialidades del restaurante mientras Gray pidió una cerveza y Natsu un "Hot Toddy" porque decía ser caliente y no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado. Mientras esperaban sus tragos, los muchachos decidieron pedir perdón por su comportamiento durante el trabajo. Natsu le dio un pequeño empujón a Gray debajo de la mesa, habían acordado que Gray iba a empezar la disculpa ya que era el más tranquilo de los dos y podían confiar en su temperamento.

"Erza", Gray se rió un poco nervioso, "La flamita, digo Natsu, y yo queríamos pedir disculpas por lo que pasó esta mañana. Estábamos totalmente fuera de lugar y no va a volver a ocurrir."

"La verdad es que es la primera vez en todos los años que llevamos peleando que hemos permitido que algo así ocurriera en un trabajo. Lució muy poco profesional. Sabes que nunca avergonzaríamos el nombre de Fairy Tail a propósito.", continuo Natsu.

"Esperamos que nos puedas perdonar y que todo vuelva a como era antes de este incidente.", concluyeron en conjunto. Ambos estaban aliviados de haber logrado la disculpa sin problema.

Por su parte, Erza estaba muy impresionada. Era obvio que habían preparado juntos la disculpa. También tomo nota de su aseo y apariencia. Comenzó a pensar que quizás Lucy tenía razón pero decidió que sería divertido ver cuánto tiempo podrían mantener su actuación de mejores amigos.

"Bueno, voy a admitir que me alegra escuchar su disculpa. Ya estaba considerando que si ustedes no podían trabajar juntos iba a tener que disolver el equipo. Pero me agrada todo lo que han dicho.", Erza les dijo en una voz que sonaba más como un ronroneo.

"Ahora sí, ¿me pueden recordar cómo fue que empezó la discusión?", Erza les preguntó inocentemente.

Lucy miraba a Erza sorprendida, ¿era posible que Erza los estaba tratando de atraer a una trampa justo después de que ellos hayan pedido disculpas? Lucy pensaba que esto no era justo.

Natsu y Gray se miraban nerviosos pero estaban dispuestos a lograr su explicación sin pelear. No querían caer en la trampa. Nuevamente Gray inició el narrativo.

"Bueno, como verás, cuando te fuiste detrás del maestro del gremio nos quedamos luchando con los magos que quedaban. Nos iba bastante bien cuando de momento vi a un mago acercarse a cabeza de- digo Natsu, mientras él estaba en medio de uno de sus ataques. Decidí ayudarlo usando mi Ice Make: Piso porque era rápido y no iba a interrumpir mi propio ataque pero no tuve oportunidad de avisarle. Cuando Natsu aterrizó de su ataque se resbaló y cayó de culo."

Cuando Happy escuchó que Natsu se había caido de una manera tan torpe comenzó a reirse. "Jajajajajajaja se cayó…...lo que hubiese pagado por ver eso. Apuesto a que los otros magos se tienen que haber reido. Jajaja. ¡Qué gracioso!", Happy comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Natsu intentó, por su parte, no molestarse por las acciones de Happy. "Yo no lo encontré gracioso. Me dolió."

Happy se siguió riendo y esto causó que Natsu se comenzara a enfadar, no le gustaba para nada hacer el ridículo.

"Yo no sé, Natsu. El mago que me lo contó pensó que era muy gracioso. ¿Qué piensas tú, Gray?", Erza lo miró con una sonrisa sardónica.

Monica volvió con sus tragos y tomó sus órdenes. Lucy y Erza ambas pidieron el especial de la noche mientras que Natsu y Gray ordenaron suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia por varios días. Happy, para variar, ordenó pescado.

Erza esperó con paciencia la respuesta de Gray ya que pensaba que los próximos instantes iban a determinar si continuaba o no con su plan.

"Bueno, quizás fue un poco gracioso, ", Gray comentó tratando desesperadamente de contestar de una manera que no enfadara a Natsu. Sabía lo que Erza estaba tratando de lograr aunque no entendía el porqué. Para su mala suerte sus nervios, la risa de Happy y el recuerdo de la caída confabularon a hacerle reir.

"¿De qué carajo te ríes, imbécil? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!", Natsu, que era muy orgulloso le gritó a su amigo.

"Estaba intentando ayudarte, pendejo. No es mi culpa que te hayas caído." Gray respondió molesto.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, lo estaba haciendo bien por mi cuenta.", Natsu gritó.

"No es cierto. Ese mago te hubiese atacado si no hubiera hecho algo.", Gray rugió.

"¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de pelear sin tu ayuda? Soy un "Dragon Slayer", pervertido nudista, no me hace falta tu ayuda para nada.", Natsu vociferó.

Seguían peleando, dale y vale sin parar. Erza los miraba de manera extraña casi como un animal depredador mira a su presa.

"¡Basta! Vayan afuera y tomen un poco de aire fresco. No quiero que vuelvan a la mesa hasta que se hayan calmado. Me han decepcionado, lo estabais haciendo tan bien. Happy, acompáñalos, asegúrate que no hagan ninguna estupidez.", Erza ordenó.

Natsu y Gray salieron del restaurante ambos con los ceños fruncidos mientras Happy los seguía con cara de sufrido.

Erza sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y olió el contenido para asegurarse de que Natsu no podría detectar la poción con su gran sentido del olfato. No olió nada y rogó que la poción tampoco tuviera sabor. Puso dos gotas en el trago de cada uno y guardó el frasco.

"¿Erza, por qué echastes dos gotas? Fuyu dijo que echaras solamente una.", Lucy dijo preocupada.

"¿Acaso te perdistes lo que acaba de ocurrir? A esos dos les hace falta más ayuda de lo normal. Aun cuando tratan de llevarse bien se les hace imposible. No importa cuántotraten eso nunca va a cambiar. Yo sé que tu no los conoces hace mucho tiempo, Lucy, pero yo llevo en ésta situación hace siete años.", Erza dijo, su rostro sereno.

"Vamos Erza, tengo un mal presentimiento, todavía podemos pedirles otros tragos", Lucy dijo con desesperación.

"Yo tengo fe de que este plan va a funcionar.", Erza dijo con certeza. Tuvo la decencia de sentirse un poco culpable de que estaba dando furtivamente una poción a sus amigos sin su conocimiento pero estaba convencida de que era por su propio bien. Si todo salía como ella esperaba nunca iba a tener que volver a usar la poción. Ella iba a confesarles lo que había hecho y tomaría responsabilidad de sus acciones luego de que terminaran los efectos. Estaba segura de que al final de todo lo iban a encontrar gracioso. Luego de poner su plan en acción conversó con Lucy, que se encontraba muy nerviosa, mientras esperaba a que Natsu, Gray y Happy volvieran a la mesa.

Monica trajo su comida y los muchachos volvieron. No lucían felices pero su comportamiento hacia el otro era civil que era más de lo que Lucy esperaba. Comieron en silencio por un rato. Ambos tomaron sus tragos y pidieron otro. Erza los había estado mirando atentamente pero perdió el interés después de un rato.

El haberle dicho a Lucy que llevaba siete años bregando con los muchachos le causó nostalgia a Erza. Comenzó a hacerle cuentos de sus aventuras cuando eran pequeños para que Lucy no se sintiera excluida de su niñez. Al escuchar a Erza, Natsu y Gray también comenzaron a contar algunas historias de esa época. Durante el resto de la cena compartieron muchas conversaciones placenteras y hubo mucha risa. Lucy se sintió halagada de que hubieran compartido sus recuerdos con ella ya que los tres tendían a ser muy privados. Le agradó poder verlos como los niños que eran en vez de los magos poderosos que son ahora. Terminaron su cena y volvieron a su hotel. Natsu y Gray no volvieron a pelear en toda la noche. Erza, convencida de que su plan estaba funcionando, estaba de muy buen humor. Comenzaron a discutir sus planes para volver a Magnolia la mañana siguiente y se retiraron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

A/N Gracias a ibaipa por su ayuda. :).


	3. De Regreso A Casa

Negante: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 3: De Regreso a Casa

El viaje de vuelta en el tren transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento notable. Gracias a la cura de Erza para la cinetosis de Natsu, este estaba inconsciente mientras Happy dormitaba a su lado. Lucy estaba disfrutando la lectura de su libro mientras Erza observaba a Natsu y a Gray con una mirada pensativa. Había estado haciendo eso toda la mañana, observando todas sus acciones y ya Gray se estaba empezando a molestar.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo ya!", Gray le dijo desquiciado.

"No me había fijado que te estaba mirando. Estaba tratando de decidir que le iba a contar al Maestro sobre nuestra misión.", Erza le contestó.

"Oh.", Gray dijo algo nervioso. Había estado tratando de no pensar en lo que les esperaba cuando volvieran al gremio. Estaba rogando que el Maestro no los obligara a hacer uno de sus juegos de castigo pero sabía que la posibilidad existía.

Erza suspiró, ella sabía que lo que había hecho la noche anterior estaba mal. Estaba consciente de que aunque Natsu y Gray temían su furia ellos confiaban en ella implícitamente y le entristecía el haber traicionado esa confianza. La noche anterior había actuado de manera frívola al frente de Lucy pero Erza no tenía duda de que sus acciones iban a tener consecuencias graves. Iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para poder lograr que confiaran en ella de nuevo y aun así era muy posible que las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a la normalidad. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que los resultados valieran la pena. Esto era lo que la tenía preguntándose qué debía hacer cuando volvieran al gremio. ¿Después de lo que había hecho, qué derecho tenía ella de entregarlos a la ira del Maestro? Decidió que iba a esperar a que la poción terminara su curso.

"No me siento cómoda ocultándole la verdad al Maestro pero estoy impresionada de que lograron trabajar juntos para reparar los daños que causaron e inclusive arrestaron a los magos que se habían escapado. Aunque cometieron un error terminaron el trabajo y mantuvieron su honor como magos de Fairy Tail. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? Si me prometes que tú y Natsu van a intentar llevarse mejor yo no le diré al Maestro los detalles del trabajo. Pero si vuelven a su rutina no tendré otra opción que contarle todo. Cuando volvamos habla con Natsu y luego me dicen que decidieron. ¿Tenemos un trato?", Erza le dijo a Gray de forma ecuánime.

"Creo que entiendo lo que estás tratando de lograr pero Erza me parece que vas a terminar defraudada.", Gray suspiró. "Natsu y yo no tenemos el tipo de amistad que tú quieres que tengamos y la verdad es que eso no me molesta para nada. Si quiero pasar el rato o beber voy a donde Cana o Loke. Si algo me está molestando lo más probable es que te busque a ti, o si vamos a ser sinceros tú me obligarías a contártelo."

"Yo sé que Natsu y yo peleamos mucho pero la verdad es que la rivalidad que hemos cultivado todos estos años es lo que me obliga a fortalecerme y trabajar duro porque el cabrón no mide sus golpes. Cuando estoy molesto o simplemente necesito desahogar un poco de tensión siempre lo voy a buscar a él. Aunque nos caigamos a palos al final de todo sé que no me va a hacer preguntas y no vamos a tener problemas.", Gray continuó, "Hay veces que eso es lo único que me hace falta."

"Hablaré con él para acordar pelear menos a menudo, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo pero tienes que entender que no tengo ningún deseo de cambiar nuestra amistad. ¿Sabes? Tengo que admitir que no hemos tenido la energía para discutir desde la cena de anoche, se siente muy tranquilo.", Gray sonrió y con eso terminó la conversación. Se mantuvo en silencio el resto del viaje.

Llegaron a Magnolia cerca del mediodía e hicieron planes de encontrarse en el gremio más tarde para reportar los resultados de su misión al Maestro. Las chicas volvieron a sus casas para descansar un poco dejando a Gray pensando como comunicarle a su amigo los detalles del trato con Erza. Natsu y Happy inmediatamente se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

Gray llamó a Natsu, "Oi, Cerebro de Llama, espera un momento, tenemos que hablar."

Natsu siguió caminando pero contestó, "Ugh, Estoy cansado de tanto hablar, es lo único que hemos hecho últimamente. La verdad es que no es lo nuestro. Te veré luego en el gremio."

Gray insistió, "Pero tenemos que hablar antes de ir al gremio, Erza dijo que….."

"Vale, pero si quieres hablar conmigo, pervertido nudista, ¡primero, me vas a tener que atrapar!", Natsu sonrió abiertamente, "Él último que llegue al río tiene que hacer lo que diga el vencedor." Con esas palabras el dragon slayer salió corriendo lo más rápido posible sabiendo que Gray era incapaz de resistir un reto. Miró hacia atrás y vio con felicidad que Gray también corría hacia el río en competencia. Esa era una característica del mago de hielo que siempre le había gustado a Natsu. Gray nunca se echaba para atrás por nadie.

Natsu ya sabía lo que iba a pedir si ganaba la carrera. Después de haber tenido que hacer limpieza, mantener su mejor comportamiento por un periodo extendido y haber sufrido otro viaje en tren se sentía lleno de energía y tenía unas ganas desesperadas de pelear. El tipo de pelea que no tiene reglas ni límites y Gray iba a ser el que se la iba a dar. ¡No podía esperar!

La mayoría del camino estaban cuello a cuello, ninguno de los dos lograba ventaja sobre el otro. Happy los aclamaba durante el transcurso de la carrera pero proclamó que la carrera había terminado en un empate.

"¿Te has quedado ciego, Happy? Es obvio que yo gané.", Natsu dijo entre jadeos.

"No es cierto, cabeza de cerillos, me parece que tú eres el que tiene que revisar tu vista. Es claro que yo fui e ganador.", Gray declaró. También mostraba los efectos de su carrera.

"¡No puedes declararte ganador!", Natsu protestó.

"¿Por qué no, no es lo mismo que estabas haciendo, dragoncillo?, Gray señaló. Gray esperó ansiosamente la reacción melodramática de su amigo ante el apodo que había utilizado para provocarlo. Erza no estaba aquí para regañarlos y Gray tenía ganas de pelear.

Natsu miró a Gray de manera agresiva pero en vez de pelear se sentó a recobrar su aliento. Gray lo miró sorprendido pero se sentó a su lado.

'¿Qué diablos? Normalmente ya me hubiese intentado pegar', Gray pensó.

"¿De qué querías hablar entonces?", Natsu preguntó calmadamente.

Gray miró a su amigo con incredulidad. "Ah, sí. Mientras estábamos en el tren Erza nos ofreció un trato. Dijo que si hacíamos un esfuerzo en llevarnos mejor el uno con el otro no le contaría a Makarov los detalles de lo que hicimos durante el trabajo. Parece que quiere que seamos mejores amigos o algo por el estilo. Ambos tenemos que estar de acuerdo o no cuenta y entonces le contará todo al Maestro.", Gray rodó sus ojos hacia el dragon slayer.

"¿En serio? Nosotros nos llevamos bien. ¿A qué se refiere?", preguntó Natsu.

"No sé, no entró en detalles. Me imagino que quiere que peleemos menos.", Gray adivinó.

"Pero, nosotros disfrutamos cuando peleamos, es lo nuestro.", Natsu dijo.

"¿Lo sé, pero quizás no dentro del gremio o durante un trabajo?", contestó Gray un poco desconcertado.

"Dale, intentaré no pelear contigo en el gremio ni en trabajos si peleas conmigo ahora.", Natsu dijo tratando de volver a su plan original.

"¿No estás olvidando el objetivo del trato? Además no tengo deseos de pelear ahora mismo.",

Gray se sorprendió al realizar que lo que decía era la verdad. No tenía ganas de pelear con su rival en ese instante. Aunque durante la carrera no había pensado en otra cosa, las ganas habían desaparecido. Se sentía muy extraño.

"Vamos, Princesa de Hielo, pelea conmigo. Dejo que des el primer golpe.", Natsu le ofreció, sin embargo mientras más pensaba sobre el tema más caía en cuenta de que sólo estaba pasando por los movimientos. Había perdido el deseo de pelear luego de haber llegado al río pero pensó que si lograba que Gray le pegara se motivaría lo suficiente para poder continuar.

'¿Desde cuándo necesito una justificación para golpear al bastardo?', Natsu se preguntaba. Se sentía incómodo pero no sabía porque. Happy escogió ese momento para acusarlos de ser aburridos y se fue a la búsqueda de Carla.

En lugar de la pelea que ambos habían estado anticipando con entusiasmo se mantuvieron sentados compartiendo el silencio. Ambos se sentían confundidos ante los acontecimientos.

Sus interacciones se sentían extrañas pero ninguno de los dos sabía que había ocurrido para cambiar su humor. Luego de unos minutos decidieron aceptar el trato que les ofreció Erza y se fueron por caminos separados, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Acordaron verse luego en el gremio.


	4. En El Gremio

Negante: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

Capítulo 4: En El Gremio

Natsu entró al gremio de Fairy Tail sintiéndose mejor sobre la pelea que no había tenido con Gray en el río. Era obvio que ambos habían estado cansados de todas las tareas que habían hecho durante el trabajo. Sabía también que se habían agotado durante su carrera. Era su naturaleza, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba perder contra el otro. Natsu se sentía mejor luego de haber ido a su casa. Había tomado una siesta y comido algo. Estaba seguro de que podría lograr pelear con Gray sin mucho esfuerzo, el hecho de que acababa de acordar no pelear con el mago en el gremio ya olvidado. Miró a sus alrededores y encontró a los miembros de su equipo sentados en su mesa. Luego de pedirle un trago a Mira se encaminó a la mesa a reunirse con sus amigos.

"¿Por fin te decidiste a venir, eh Natsu?, Erza lo saludó afectuosamente. Gray ya le había informado que ambos habían aceptado su trato. "Estoy anticipando con felicidad la tranquilidad que espero disfrutar en los próximos días. Me alegro que hayan acordado intentar llevarse mejor y voy a estar pendiente de su progreso. Voy a reportarme al Maestro."

Erza se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó al segundo piso del gremio donde se encontraba la oficina del Maestro Makarov. Natsu y Gray se quedaron en la mesa mirando sus tragos.

Lucy terminó de hablar con Levy y se sentó con ellos en su mesa mirándolos con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Hola, Lucy!", ambos muchachos la saludaron con afecto.

"Me enteré que ustedes acordaron intentar mejorar su", Lucy hizo la señal de comillas en el aire con sus dedos, "relación." Lucy los miraba con una sonrisa que se estiraba de una oreja a la otra.

Gray escupió el sorbo que acababa de tomar de su trago en indignación, su cara enrojecida.

"¿Qué dices? Eso no es gracioso Lucy.", Gray rugió.

Natsu no entendió lo que Lucy implicaba y decidió ignorar el comentario. Todavía pensaba en la mejor manera de convencer a Gray a pelear con él. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba cerca de su amigo se estaba dando cuenta de que había perdido el interés en pelear con él. Al igual que ocurrió en el río.

'¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?', pensaba a sus adentros.

Esta situación no le gustaba para nada. Quería una pelea ahora y si no podía pelear con su mejor amigo iba a tener que buscar a la próxima persona en su lista, su segundo rival. Se levantó de la mesa sin avisar a nadie y se dirigió hacia cierto muchacho con pelo negro puntiagudo. El dragon slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox.

"¡Yo pensé que era gracioso!", Lucy se rió al ver cuán rápido logró enfurecer al mago de hielo. "Ten calma, sólo te estaba molestando. Yo sé que no es cierto. La verdad es que no recuerdo haber visto a ninguno de los dos mostrar interés en alguien, y mucho menos el uno al otro."

"Me parece que las cosas van a ser mucho más divertidas ahora que ustedes no van a estar peleando constantemente.", Lucy dijo felizmente, pensando en todas las cosas que podrían hacer sin tener que temer la destrucción que resultaba inevitable cuando compartían con Natsu y Gray. También se preguntaba si por fin iban a lograr recibir la totalidad de sus recompensas al realizar sus trabajos. Erza tenía razón, la poción podría resultar ser beneficiosa para todo el equipo.

"Quizás, pero por mi cuenta me parece que todo va a ser mucho menos divertido.", contestó Gray con un poco de melancolía. Pensaba en cómo había resultado su intercambio con Natsu en el río. La verdad es que, como le había comentado a Erza en el tren, Gray no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar la amistad que compartía con su rival. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que el trato que habían acordado con Erza iba a ser que todo cambiara. Buscó a Natsu y se dió cuenta que ya no estaba sentado en la mesa. Miró alrededor del gremio buscando un vistazo del pelo rosado de su amigo.

De momento se podía escuchar por todo el gremio el sonido de la insoportable y ruidosa voz de Natsu.

"Oye, monstruosidad de metal, ¿te volviste más feo en mi ausencia?, Natsu insultó a Gajeel Redfox. Se sentía avergonzado ante la flojedad de su insulto. A la verdad que estaba fuera de práctica. Bueno, no importa siempre y cuando lograra la pelea que buscaba.

Gajeel lo ignoró por completo. Esto causó que Natsu se enojara más aún. Estaba cansado de que sus intentos de empezar una pelea no resultaran en violencia. Decidió ser más agresivo y arrojó su taza. Natsu observó la trayectoria de la taza hasta que ésta impactó en la cabeza del otro dragon slayer. Gajeel brincó de su asiento, su mirada prometía muerte.

"¿Quieres pelear? Vamos, Lagartija.", por fin, Gajeel dijo las palabras que Natsu quería escuchar. Natsu sonrió con anticipación y alzó sus puños preparándose a pelear con Gajeel. Se sentía feliz de volver a la normalidad.

Los dragon slayers peleaban duro usando sus cabezas, sus puños y sus piernas. En un acuerdo tácito no utilizaron su magia para proteger la estructura del gremio y evitar la furia del Maestro. Lanzaban sillas y cualquier otro objeto que encontraran, rompieron mesas. Sus cuerpos parecían volar al absorber el impacto de los golpes, ambos perdidos en su disfrute de la pelea. Pronto, la pelea comenzó a descontrolarse y otros miembros del gremio, incluyendo Gray, se unieron felizmente a la riña. Fairy Tail era famoso por sus riñas que rápidamente escalaban fuera de control.

Erza salió de la oficina del Maestro. Escuchó los ruidos que provenían del primer piso e iba determinada a tomar control del primer piso.

'No puedo creer que esos dos idiotas ya están peleando, no lograron durar ni veinte minutos.', pensó con tristeza.

Miró hacia abajo esperando ver a Natsu y a Gray peleando sin embargo se sorprendió por lo que vió. Natsu y Gray estaban peleando cerca el uno del otro. Sus espaldas chocaron y ambos se viraron rápido, sus puños listos para el ataque.

Natsu lo estaba pasando bien. Había logrado lo que quería y se había olvidado de Gajeel al encontrar otros contendientes. Esto es lo que le hacía falta para despejar su mente de la situación extraña en la que se encontraba con la Princesa de Hielo. Por lo menos ahora sabía que todavía podía pelear. Siempre y cuando esto fuera cierto todo iba a salir bien. Durante el transcurso de la pelea se había ido moviendo hasta encontrarse en el medio del gremio y mientras buscaba un nuevo adversario su espalda chocó con la espalda de otro. Alzó sus puños y se volteó rápidamente, listo para enfrentar a quien fuera. Se encontró frente a frente con Gray, su rival predilecto. Gray también tenía sus puños listos. Este sonrió al reconocer al dragon slayer. Natsu loco por borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Gray se preparó para dar el primer golpe. Sin embargo, no importa cuanta fuerza intentara aplicar Natsu no lograba que su puño se acercara a Gray. Natsu miraba a Gray boquiabierto sin entender lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió al ver a Gray mirar a su propio puño incrédulo. La incredulidad se convirtió en ira y luego en tristeza. Ambos se viraron y buscaron a otro con quién pelear.

Erza dejó que la riña continuara por unos instantes antes de bajar al primer piso y regañar a los participantes hasta que estos dejaron de pelear. Le gritó a todos que limpiaran el reguero que habían causado. ¡Su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que ella había esperado! Estaba tan contenta de que la poción parecía estar funcionando que no observó las miradas entristecidas y confundidas de sus dos amigos durante el altercado. Le pidió a Mira un pedazo de pastel de fresa para celebrar y se sentó en su mesa con Lucy que no había participado en la riña.

Luego de recoger un poco Gray y Natsu volvieron a sentarse con Erza y Lucy.

"Estoy muy impresionada con el dominio de si mismos que acaban de mostrar. ¡Tiene que haber resultado difícil para ustedes!", Erza dijo orgullosa. Les dio un abrazo a sus dos "hermanos".

"Sí, dominio", Natsu gruñó.

Su cerebro trataba de entender desesperadamente los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día. ¿No podía pelear con Gray? ¿Cómo era posible? No había hecho otra cosa por los últimos siete años. ¿Eran capaces de ser amigos si no podían pelear? Era la única forma que sabían comunicarse el uno con el otro. Bueno, peleas e insultos. Tenía que resolver este problema antes de que le causara perder a su mejor amigo. ¿Mejor amigo? ¿Desde cuándo considero a Gray Fullbuster como mi mejor amigo? Tenía que admitir que era cierto. Se molestó más todavía, a Natsu le gustaban las cosas simples y ésta situación extraña era más de lo que podía enfrentar.

Gray no respondió al comentario de Erza. Estaba tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Su cerebro había mandado instrucciones a su brazo, pero este no se movió. ¿Cómo era posible? Esto iba más allá de perder el deseo de pelear cuando estaba en la presencia de Natsu. No tenía lógica que esta situación estuviera conectada con el trato de Erza. Gray pensaba que tenía que ser una consecuencia de algún tipo de magia. ¿Pero qué clase de magia podía lograr algo así? Ambos podían pelear con otras persona, pero no entre si. Eso era un hechizo muy específico. Estaba seguro de sólo una cosa y era que algo había cambiado luego de terminar su último trabajo. A Gray no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Lucy miraba de la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Erza a las miradas indescifrables de Natsu y Gray y se sintió inquieta nuevamente. Juró que iba a estar más pendiente del comportamiento de los muchachos. Erza comenzó a hablar de buscar otro trabajo lo más pronto posible pero los otros miembros del equipo dijeron querer unos días libres. Acordaron trabajar dentro de tres días. Natsu se fue a su casa mientras que Gray se sentó a beber con Cana. No quería pensar más.


	5. Tiempo Libre

Negante; Todos los personajes de FairyTail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 5: Tiempo Libre

Primer Día Libre

Natsu abrió sus ojos lentamente al percibir los primeros rayos de sol entrar por su ventana. Todavía se sentía cansado luego de no haber logrado dormir la noche anterior pero aún así no tenía sueño. Pensó que era un buen día para ir a pescar con Happy. Hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían juntos y extrañaba su compañía.

"¿Oye Happy, quieres ir a pescar?", Natsu le preguntó a su Exceed que aunque despierto se encontraba acurrucado en su propia hamaca.

"Claro que sí, voy a buscar las cañas de pescar", Happy contestó con felicidad. Le agradaba la idea de hacer algo sólo con Natsu. Happy sabía que Natsu estaba preocupado por algo pero decidió no preguntar la razón. El dragon slayer era muy testarudo y tenía un genio muy volátil. Por esta razón resultaba imposible obligarlo a hablar sobre un tema hasta que se sintiera listo.

"Espera, vamos a desayunar antes de salir.", Natsu se levantó de su hamaca y se encaminó hacia su cocina. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los dos. Luego de terminar de comer salieron con sus cañas y cebo. Pronto llegaron a su lugar preferido para pescar. Nadie más conocía este lugar y se sentaron a esperar que los pescados se interesaran en su cebo.

"Natsu, tuviste una gran idea. He extrañado el poder hacer cosas juntos", dijo Happy.

"Tienes razón. Desde que empezamos a ir a todos estos trabajos con el equipo no hemos tenido tiempo para descansar. Casi había olvidado cuánto disfrutaba esto.", Natsu vació su mente de todo pensamiento. Poco a poco sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse.

"¿Natsu? ¿Crees que algún día Carla va a aceptar mi pescado?", Happy preguntó con mucha esperanza.

"No lo sé, Happy. Espero que sí. Sé que eso es lo que tú quieres. Pero yo no soy la mejor persona con quién tener esta conversación.", respondió Natsu. Deseaba poder ser más reconfortante.

"¿Por qué dices eso?", preguntó Happy.

"Pues, porque yo no tengo a nadie a quien quiera darle un pescado.", Natsu intentó de explicarle al Exceed, usando una analogía que éste entendiera.

"¿Ni un poco?", Happy intentó forzar información de su amigo.

"Ni un poco", repitió Natsu, "Parece que eres más maduro que yo."

Natsu sonrió y le dió un abrazo a su compañero.

"¿No te sientes sólo?", preguntó Happy mirando fijamente las facciones de su amigo,

"No, Igneel me dijo que existe sólo una persona a quien le ofreceré un pescado. Esa persona va a ser mi mundo y vamos a estar unidos por un lazo espiritual. Eso suena muy intenso y por eso quiero estar seguro de que he encontrado a la persona correcta y quiero lograr ser felices juntos. A veces pienso que sería agradable tener a alguien así, pero otras veces pienso que las relaciones parecen ser muy complicadas y yo tengo suficientes problemas controlando las más simples de las emociones. Por ahora me siento contento con mi situación. Tengo amistades que son como familia, ¿por qué debo sentirme sólo? ¿Por qué preguntas?", Natsu preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

"No lo sé. Creo que es porque si algún día Carla logra aceptar mi pescado quiero saber que no vas a estar sólo.", Happy contestó con dulzura. El dragon slayer se sintió halagado ante la preocupación de su Exceed. Esperaba que algún día Carla aceptara a Happy. En ese instante los pescados comenzaron a picar y pasaron una mañana placentera compartiendo. Hablaban sobre todo y nada mientras disfrutaban de su actividad. Pronto se quedaron dormidos y no se levantaron hasta mucho más tarde.

Por su parte, Gray se levantó con una resaca horrible. No solía beber mucho pero había querido llegar a un punto donde ya no era capaz de pensar. Por lo menos había hecho feliz a Cana. Ella llevaba varias semanas pidiéndole que tomaran juntos. Loke había visitado y Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Lucy y Erza se habían juntado para jugar un juego de beber que se habían inventado. Cada vez que Elfman dijera la palabra hombre todos tenían que tomar un trago. Si pasaba mucho tiempo sin decirlo lo incitaban. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ya todos estaban borrachos. No recordaba mucho sobre lo que había pasado el resto de la noche pero había logrado llegar a su casa sin problema.

Intentó levantarse pero su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar tanto que hasta consideró atacarse con uno de sus martillos de hielo sólo para acabar con su miseria. Se levantó lentamente y buscó un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, se lo tomó con mucha agua. Decidió no desayunar ya que el sólo pensar en comida le estaba causando náuseas. Quería matar al idiota al que se le había ocurrido ese juego. ¿Por qué no habían escogido otra cosa? Cuántas veces Happy decía "¡Aye, sir!" o cuántas veces Natsu decía "¡Estoy encendido!". Entonces se recordó que Natsu y Happy se habían ido temprano. En ese instante se recordó de todo lo que había estado evitando la noche anterior.

'Tengo que descubrir que es lo que nos está ocurriendo.', Gray pensó con calma, 'Debemos hablar sobre el tema antes de que los otros se den cuenta de que no es por voluntad propia.'

Se preguntó cómo iría esa conversación. A Natsu no le gustaba hablar de las cosas, a veces resultaba peor que él mismo en ese respecto. Gray suspiró decidiendo que en este momento no estaba en ninguna condición para intentar tener una conversación sobre un tema de importancia. Especialmente si Natsu comenzaba a chillar. Decidió esperar hasta el próximo día ya que el sólo pensar en cómo le afectaría la voz ruidosa del dragon slayer en su presente estado le estaba causando dolor. Se ocupó el resto del día recuperando y haciendo diligencias que había pospuesto por demasiado tiempo.

Segundo Día Libre

Gray salió en búsqueda de Natsu. Se armó de mucha paciencia ya que sabía que su tarea iba a ser difícil. Decidió ir al gremio primero pensando que encontraría a Natsu desayunando. Entró y miró a sus alrededores. Era tan temprano que el gremio estaba bastante vacío.

"¡Buenos días, Gray!", Mira lo saludó con su voz tan dulce, "Te extrañamos ayer."

"¡Buenos días, Mira! Lo siento, pasé la mayor parte del día deseando haber muerto.", Gray contestó con seriedad.

Mira se rió, se había divertido jugando ese juego de beber pero estaba de acuerdo. Se había querido morir varias veces también.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?", preguntó.

"Sí claro, ¿me puedes traer desayuno y un vaso de agua fría?", Gray le dio su orden, " ¿Por cierto, has visto a Natsu hoy?

"Enseguida, y no, no le he visto. Tampoco vino ayer.", Mira le respondió antes de ir a la cocina a traerle su comida.

Gray decidió comer su desayuno lentamente y esperar por un rato a ver si Natsu aparecía. Cuando había terminado salió del gremio y comenzó a buscar a su amigo en el pueblo. Eran momentos así cuando deseaba tener los sentidos de un dragon slayer, sería más fácil encontrar a Natsu si pudiera rastrear su olor. Al no encontrarlo decidió buscarlo en su casa y se encaminó en esa dirección. De camino reconoció a un Exceed azul que volaba hacia él.

"Oi Happy, ¿dónde está el Cerebro de Llamas?", Gray preguntó.

"¡Hola Gray!, Natsu está entrenando en el bosque. Sigue en esa dirección y lo vas a encontrar.", Happy lo saludó y siguió volando hacia el gremio.

Gray siguió las direcciones de Happy y pronto escuchó los sonidos de su amigo entrenando. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba Natsu paró a observarlo por un rato. El mago de fuego ponía mucho esfuerzo en entrenar su magia y su cuerpo y los resultados eran obvios. Gray lo había acompañado varias veces y siempre terminaba exhausto. Siempre le había gustado entrenar con Natsu porque él siempre ponía su mejor esfuerzo y esto incitaba a Gray a hacer lo mismo. Gracias a sus peleas Gray había adquirido un nivel de resistencia a la magia de fuego ya que existían muy pocos magos que podían igualar el calor de las llamas de un dragon slayer de fuego.

Natsu terminó sus ejercicios de calentamiento y miró hacia arriba viendo que Gray lo estaba observando.

"¿Vés algo que te interesa, ojos caídos?", Natsu le sonrió a su amigo que llevaba puesto sólo su ropa interior. Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus tendencias nudistas que ya sólo le comentaba algo cuando andaba desnudo o si lo que tenía puesto no era apropiado para donde iban.

"Voy a correr, ¿quieres venir?"

Gray se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo. "¿A quién llamas ojos caídos, ojos rasgados? ¿Qué distancia?"

A veces Natsu corría más de diez millas en un día y todavía sentía los efectos de la resaca del día anterior.

"Sólo dos millas por hoy, quiero practicar diferentes movimientos de combate luego de terminar.", Natsu contestó mientras comenzaba a correr llevando un paso cómodo. Gray comenzó a correr a su lado. Pensó que era un buen momento para hablar ya que Natsu se relajaba bastante cuando estaba entrenando.

"Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió el otro día.", Gray comenzó.

"Yo paso.", Natsu contestó sin interrumpir su paso.

"¿Cómo que pasas? ¿No crees que tenemos que discutirlo?", Gray exhortó manteniéndose al paso de Natsu, "¿No encuentras extraño que no somos capaces de pelear después de llevar años sin hacer nada más?"

"Ugh, sigues hablando. Te estás poniendo peor que una mujer, ¿por qué es que últimamente tenemos que hablar sobre todo?", Natsu se quejó, "Si no quieres pelear conmigo, pues no lo hagas. Fin de la historia."

"Claro que quiero pelear contigo, tu mera presencia es un reto. Pero no puedo y yo sé que sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Te vi, estabas mirando a tu puño al igual que yo miraba el mío.", Gray lo presionó, "Vamos, trata de golpearme."

"¡No seas idiota! No me interesa golpearte, estamos corriendo. Ya vamos por la mitad, vamos a correr en sprint la última milla." Natsu aceleró y se concentró en su respiración. No quería enfrentarse a la situación, no quería comenzar el proceso de perder a su mejor amigo. Había decidido hacerse el tonto, además era difícil conversar a esta velocidad.

Gray intentó acelerar al igual que Natsu pero tuvo que admitir su derrota al comenzar a tener problemas respirando mientras corría. A esta velocidad se le hacía difícil mantener aire en sus pulmones. Decidió continuar su conversación cuando terminaran de correr. Quizás debería preguntarle a Natsu si podía entrenar con él por un tiempo. Se sentía fuera de forma. Cuando terminaron su carrera comenzaron a caminar para enfriar ya que ambos se encontraban sin aliento.

Gray decidió probar los límites de lo que había descubierto. No podía golpearlo, ¿podría quizás tocarlo? Gray trató de agarrar el brazo de Natsu para lograr que este parara un momento. Logró hacerlo sin problema.

Natsu lo miró y paró. "No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo.", dijo con irritación.

"Bueno, pues entonces ayúdame. Quizás entre los dos podemos encontrar una manera de engañar a lo que sea esto.", Gray mantuvo su voz leve, quería mantenerse calmado.

"¿Engañar a lo que sea?", Natsu se burló, "Suenas como un loco."

"Y tú pareces asustado.", Gray señaló con calma, "Nos podemos tocar sin problema. Ahora, voy a tratar de empujarte, ¿ok?"

Gray pensó en empujar a Natsu, dobló sus codos hacia su pecho para preparar el movimiento y nuevamente no lograba hacer lo que quería.

"Pareces un imbécil, deja de pensar y hazlo.". Natsu estaba casi rogándole que lo empujara.

"¡Gah, no puedo!", Gray gruñó frustrado, "¿Qué tal la magia? ¿Me puedes atacar con magia?"

Natsu se rindió ante la evidencia y trató de ayudar a resolver su problema. Ya sabía que no podía atacar con sus puños y decidió envés intentar un Rugido del Dragón de fuego.

Natsu puso sus manos frente a su boca para dirigir sus llamas hacia Gray y gritó

"RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO"

Gray esperó a que el ataque apareciera pero no ocurrió nada.

Natsu casi lloró de lo frustrado que estaba.

Tampoco podían usar su magia. Tomando en consideración lo a menudo que peleaban cerca del otro esto resultaría en desastre. Pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando diferentes situaciones hipotéticas sin importarles cuan improbables. Lograron establecer los límites de distancia que tenían que mantener para lograr utilizar su magia. Acordaron entrenar juntos para seguir explorando su situación sin que más nadie se enterara.

Gray había tenido la razón, habían tenido que discutir el tema. Aún tenían que averiguar que era lo que les estaba pasando pero por ahora iban a tener que esperar. Erza quería escoger un trabajo mañana por la mañana y en este momento el destino de su equipo se encontraba en riesgo.

A/N Gracias a ibaipa por su ayuda.


	6. Una Misión Como Cualquier Otra

Negante: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 6: Una Misión Como Cualquier Otra

Natsu y Gray desayunaron juntos en el gremio antes de encontrarse con las chicas en la estación de tren. Natsu le pidió a Happy que se quedara con Wendy y Carla en su ausencia. Happy era muy astuto e incapaz de guardar secretos. Hasta que entendieran que es lo que estaba pasando resultaba mejor mantenerlo alejado.

El trabajo que Erza había escogido les tomarí días. Iban a enfrentarse a un grupo de bandidos que estaba amenazando a los ciudadanos de un pueblo. El pedido indicaba que el grupo de bandidos consistía en aproximadamente 50 bandidos. Tendrían que encontrar su escondite y despacharlos. Aunque parecían no utilizar magia, sí utilizaban armas mágicas.

La caminata a la estación de tren pasó rápidamente. Estaban discutiendo alegremente sobre que elementos querían incluir en su nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Se sentían algo defraudados al no poder entrenar con armas o pelear pero era algo que no podían controlar por el momento. Intentarían buscar formas de lograr usar su magia para poder pelear en conjunto. Esperaban así poder lograr quedarse en el mismo equipo sin poner a nadie en peligro.

Al ver que él y Gray iban a entrenar juntos había ayudado a Natsu a calmar su miedo de perder a su amigo. También había caído en la cuenta de que aunque no podían pelear con sus puños no existía ninguna razón por la cual no podían continuar con sus insultos o gritos. Esto era otra parte integral de su extraña rivalidad/amistad. Aunque Natsu quería a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, sólo había unos cuantos que verdaderamente consideraba amigos íntimos, y con la excepción de Wendy y Lucy se había criado con todos ellos. Igneel había desaparecido hace muchos años pero el miedo a ser abandonado por cualquiera de las personas en ese grupo todavía era algo que no lograba sobrepasar.

Erza y Lucy los estaban esperando en la estación con boletos en mano. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a los muchachos llegar por primera vez juntos y a tiempo. Erza sonrió al ver que Natsu y Gray parecían estar disfrutando de su conversación. Se callaron al unirse con las chicas.

"Buenos días, Natsu, Gray.", Erza saludó a los miembros de su equipo. "Veo que lograron ser puntuales de una vez."

"Buenos días", respondieron.

"¿De qué hablaban?¨, Erza preguntó llena de curiosidad.

"Nada importante. Le pedí al tonto este a ver si podía entrenar con él por un tiempo. Estábamos discutiendo algunas de las cosas que queríamos intentar.", Gray contestó sin darle importancia.

"Para ser más honestos, me lo rogastes. Deben haber escuchado la respiración del stripper luego de correr sólo dos millas ayer.", Natsu se burló, "Con razón lo llaman pervertido., ¡Daba verguenza!"

"Hiciste que corrieramos la última milla en sprint, ¿qué clase de idiota hace eso?", Gray se defendió, "Y tú eres la única persona que me llama pervertido."

"Más vale que te acostumbres, de ahora en adelante vas a estar entrenando con los grandes.", Natsu molestó al mago de hielo.

Lucy se mofaba ante la idea de esos dos idiotas entrenando juntos. Visiones de ambos corriendo hasta que uno de ellos colapsara, haciendo competencias de flexiones hasta que uno de ellos colapsara. Todas las situaciones que imaginaba terminaban con uno de los dos magos colapsando. Se reía por sus adentros.

"¿Van a entrenar juntos? ¿Cómo es posible que no se me hubiera ocurrido eso antes? Debimos haber estado entrenando como equipo. Natsu necesita ayuda con su manejo de armas. Depende demasiado de su fuego y se convierte casi inútil sin él. Es un error de mi parte el no haber atendido a esa deficiencia.", Erza fijó su atención en Lucy y continuó. "Tenemos que lograr un mejor entendimiento de las destrezas de los otros espíritus de Lucy, dependemos demasiado en Loke y Virgo últimamente. Lucy, tenemos que aumentar tu estamina, no veo por que sólo puedes llamar a dos espíritus a la vez. Y Gray… no sé ni por donde comenzar."

Erza continuó comentando con entusiasmo sobre todas las cosas que le gustaría incluir en el régimen de entrenamiento que acababa de apropiar para el equipo. Un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla y sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. Sin darse cuenta había reequipado a un conjunto de ropa de ejercicio.

'¿Espera, qué está diciendo? Eso no es gracioso.', Lucy pensó. Si Natsu y Gray entrenando juntos era malo, entrenar con Erza podría resultar fatal. Observaba las reacciones de Natsu y Gray a los planes de Erza. Deseaba que encontraran una manera de terminar con ésta locura.

A Gray le divertía la necesidad que tenía Erza de tomar control sobre cualquier cosa que afectara a su equipo. Algunas de sus ideas podrían resultar interesantes y sin duda serían difíciles de completar. ¿Quizás estaría bien? Eso fue hasta que la escuchó decir estas palabras:

"De esta manera les dará la oportunidad de pelear de una manera constructiva. Quizás si saben que van a tener estas oportunidades no sentirán la necesidad de estar peleando constantemente." Erza se encontraba muy orgullosa de su nuevo plan de acción.

Lucy notó las expresiones llenas de pánico de Natsu y Gray y se preguntó porque reaccionaban de esta manera. Lucy creía que el punto de Erza era muy válido. Si podían pelear mientras entrenaban no tendrían suficiente energía como para destruir el gremio.

"Erza, eso suena genial pero creo que por ahora prefiero comenzar con sólo Natsu." , Gray indicó y luego sugirió, "¿Porque no entrenas con Lucy?"

Natsu comenzó a reírse ante la sugerencia pero logró controlarse y le envió a Lucy una sonrisa llena de disculpas. Erza parecía algo desalentada pero accedió que era una idea buena.

Se montaron en el tren y encontraron asientos. El pueblo al que se dirigían se encontraba a cuatro horas de distancia en tren y Erza ocupó la primera hora comentando todas las cosas que Lucy tenía que mejorar. Prometió que comenzarían con su entrenamiento cuando regresaran a Magnolia. Gray tuvo la decencia de sentir lástima por Lucy, lucía más enferma que el dragon slayer. Se estremeció al ver la mirada de Lucy y se sintió un poco culpable por sus acciones. Tendría que hacer algo por ella luego. Fijó su mirada en el mago de fuego.

Natsu se veía tan miserable como de costumbre. Su cinetosis hacía que no fuera buen compañero de viaje. Gray ya había perdido cuenta de las veces que el dragon slayer había preguntado como un niño cuánto faltaba para llegar a su destinación. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a cuan tortuoso debería ser para el dragon slayer el tener que tomar transportación constantemente.

El ver a su amigo, siempre tan poderoso, ser derrotado por algo tan ordinario como los medios de transportación era para Gray un tipo de entretenimiento sádico. Pero ahora, lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Acordó haber escuchado que el hielo podría ayudar con los síntomas de cinetosis y decidió intentar aliviar a su amigo. Sin darle mucho pensamiento al porque estaba intentando hacer sentir mejor al idiota utilizó su magia para crear una compresa de hielo. La colocó en la nuca del cuello de Natsu causando una reacción inmediata.

"¡Cabrón! ¿Qué carajo?", el shock inicial del hielo causó que Natsu brincara de su asiento e inmediatamente sintiera náuseas del movimiento del tren. Miró a Gray con enfado pero cuando se volvió a sentar se recostó contra la compresa de hielo y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Con una mirada llena de sorpresa Natsu comentó, "¡Gracias, Estalactita! Me siento un poco mejor." Natsu le sonrió agradecido y pronto se quedó dormido, no volvió a despertar hasta que llegaron a su parada.

Gray se sintió abrumado ante el sentimiento que le causó esa sonrisa. No estaba seguro del significado pero era inesperado. Lo archivó para analizar luego y dormitó. Todavía se sentía cansado luego de su entrenamiento del día anterior.

Ya había atardecido cuando se desmontaron del tren con sus pertenencias. Le permitieron unos minutos a Natsu para que se recuperara de su cinetosis y fueron en búsqueda de un hotel. Pidieron dos habitaciones y luego de refrescarse salieron a encontrarse con el alcalde del pueblo.

El alcalde les informó que los bandidos habían atacado varias residencias del pueblo hace dos noches y sí mantenían su patrón volverían en cinco días. No sabía con certeza donde se encontraba su escondite pero pensaba que estaba en las montañas. Había un sistema de cuevas que podían estar utilizando. Los magos le dieron las gracias por su ayuda y volvieron a su hotel. Cenaron temprano y salieron silenciosamente, decididos a tratar de encontrar el escondite de los bandidos al amparo de la oscuridad.

Dejaron que Natsu tomara la delantera ya que su habilidad de rastreo era inigualable, incluso entre los otros Dragon Slayers. Lo siguieron por varias millas mientras él intentaba descifrar los olores que entraban por su nariz sensitiva. Luego de caminar por una hora empezaron a escuchar sonidos y vieron una cueva grandísima en la distancia. Se detuvieron y buscaron un lugar donde esconderse mientras observaban a los bandidos. Erza comenzó a buscar debilidades en sus defensas. Mandó a Gray a buscar cualquier información adicional que los pudiera ayudar a desarrollar un plan de ataque. Lucy observó sus alrededores tratando de decidir cuales de sus espíritus resultarían más útiles en este terreno. Cuando se encontraban satisfechos de la inteligencia que habían recolectado volvieron al hotel silenciosamente, Natsu nuevamente en la delantera.

Cuando Lucy y Erza fueron a buscar a Natsu y Gray a su habitación la próxima mañana la encontraron vacía. Los encontraron desayunando y discutiendo estrategias y colocación de recursos en el restaurante del hotel. Esta nueva actitud las sorprendió ya que la estrategia típica de Natsu a cualquier conflicto constaba en golpear lo más duro posible y si eso no funcionaba incendiar sus alrededores. Natsu nunca participaba en la etapa de planificación. Inclusive Erza estaba segura que la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera estaba consciente de que existía un plan. Se iba adelante y hacia lo que le daba la gana, pero Erza tenía que admitir que por lo general resultaba efectivo.

Erza miraba a sus hermanos con orgullo y Lucy pensaba que la pelirroja parecía estar a punto de llorar. Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa y ordenaron su desayuno incluyéndose en la conversación y discutiendo opciones. El orgullo de Erza se convirtió en enfado cuando Gray y Natsu no estuvieron de acuerdo con su plan y se rehusaron a estar en el mismo equipo de ataque. No querían darle razón alguna por esta decisión y se negaron a retractarse. Erza se estaba agitando más y más pero no podía detectar animosidad entre los dos rivales. Se rindió cuando ni sus amenazas lograron que cambiaran de opinión y acordó a un plan que los mantendría separados. Agarraron provisiones y se dirigieron hacia las oficinas de las autoridades locales. Les informaron de la localización del escondite de los bandidos y recibieron una señal de bengala que debían utilizar al terminar su misión. Las autoridades estarían pendientes de su señal y enviarían oficiales a arrestar a los capturados.

Revisaron el plan por última vez antes de llegar al punto de observación. Erza se encargaría de los guardias localizados al frente de la cueva. Gray se encargaría de las patrullas. Cuando los guardias estuvieran bajo su control Lucy le encargaría a Virgo crear una fosa en la entrada de la cueva. Con suerte atraparían varios bandidos en ella. Natsu entraría la cueva sigilosamente y provocaría un incendio causando que los bandidos salieran de la cueva dirigiéndose hacia la fosa de Virgo o hacia Erza y Gray. Luego exploraría la cueva para asegurarse de que estuviera vacía atacando a cualquier bandido que quedara adentro. Satisfechos de que su plan iba a funcionar se sentaron a vigilar la cueva durante la tarde para asegurarse de que no había ningún cambio en la rutina de los bandidos, iban a atacar al anochecer.

Luego de esperar por muchas horas Erza finalmente le dió la señal a Natsu para que se comenzara a acercar a la cueva sin ser detectado. Natsu se movía con la agilidad de un gato. Utilizó la cobertura del atardecer para mantenerse escondido. Le señaló a Erza que estaba en su posición y trató de esperar con paciencia a que ella se encargara de los guardias. Había sólo cinco guardias en la entrada de la cueva pero había cinco más patrullando el área. Erza venció sus cinco guardias sin que un sólo sonido escapara de sus gargantas. Lucy convocó a Virgo y está rápidamente creó la trampa de fosa. Por el momento todo transcurría tal y como lo habían planificado. Sin embargo Gray no logró vencer al último guardia antes de que este viera a sus compañeros caídos. El bandido gritó, "¡INTRUSOS!" a todo pulmón y de ahí en adelante todo se convirtió en caos.

Antes de que Natsu lograra entrar a la cueva los bandidos comenzaron a salir corriendo a ayudar a sus compañeros. Cerca de una docena cayeron en la trampa de Virgo, dejando alrededor de treinta bandidos enfadados y armados con armas mágicas y listos para luchar contra los cuatro magos. Natsu se encontraba en la incómoda posición de asegurarse estar lo suficientemente lejos de Gray para que ambos tuvieran acceso a su magia sin perder cuenta de los bandidos y sus armas. Respiró profundo y persiguió detrás del grupo de bandidos que se encontraba más lejos del mago de hielo. Lucy lo siguió y se encontraba a su lado. Convocó a Loke para que los ayudara a pelear y sacó su látigo lista para poner de su parte en la pelea.

Loke apareció e inmediatamente se unió a la pelea utlizando su magia de Régulo para derribar un grupo de cinco bandidos que amenazaban a Lucy. Natsu intentó utilizar su magia inseguro de si estaba lo suficientemente alejado de Gray. No tenía planes de usar ninguno de sus hechizos avanzados ya que los bandidos no eran magos. Gritó "RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO" y enfocó sus llamas en un grupo de seis bandidos que corrían hacia él listos para atacar con sus armas mágicas. Los bandidos gemían de dolor y soltaron sus armas mientras las llamas de Natsu bailaban sobre su piel. Cayeron desplomados y no hicieron ningún esfuerzo en levantarse de nuevo, sus cuerpos se estremecían en el suelo.

Natsu, Lucy y Loke corrieron hacia Erza que estaba luchando contra un gran número de bandidos. Lucy aceleró y se adelantó.

Natsu, en su afán de llegar a donde Erza, se olvidó mantenerse atento de Gray y se acercó demasiado anulando sus magias. Escuchó a Gray gritar "ICE-MAKE ESCUDO". Un grupo de tres bandidos descargaron sus armas y gracias al descuido de Natsu el escudo de Gray no se materializó. Loke había estado pendiente de Gray y rápidamente lo derribó al suelo.

"¡Máldita sea, Natsu!", Gray gritó.

"¡Mierda! Perdón. No te vi", Natsu corrió lo más rápido posible hacia donde Erza y Lucy seguían luchando contra los bandidos.

Loke venció a los bandidos que habían atacado a Gray y lo ayudó a levantarse. Miró a Gray y le preguntó. "¿Qué carajo acaba de ocurrir?"

"¡Reaccioné demasiado lento y casi me han pateado el culo!, ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!", Gray se rió nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza. "¡Vamos a terminar de derrotar a estos cabrones!"

Loke miró a su amigo seriamente y dijo, "Estoy bastante seguro que eso no fue lo que yo ví. ¿Qué le pasó a tu escudo, por qué no apareció cuando lanzastes el hechizo y por qué le gritastes a la Salamandra?"

"Loke, olvídalo. Este no es el mejor momento para tener esta conversación.", Gray dijo mientras buscaba otros bandidos con quién luchar.

"Ya no quedan bandidos, ¿por qué no me explicas que es lo que está pasando?", Loke continuó presionando a Gray, buscando una respuesta a su pregunta. Los dos magos eran buenos amigos y a Loke le preocupaba que Gray estaba teniendo problemas controlando su magia, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver Natsu con todo esto. No tenía sentido.

"No hay nada que explicar y yo le grito a Natsu todo el tiempo, ¿o has estado ausente por tanto tiempo que no te acuerdas?", Gray evadió las preguntas de Loke lo más que pudo.

Loke tenía cara de que iba a seguir insistiendo y Gray miró a sus alrededores antes de gritar "ICE_MAKE MARTILLO". Un martillo de hielo gigantesco apareció al frente del mago. Gray lo agarró y lo reventó contra el suelo al frente de Loke.

"¿Satisfecho?", Gray le preguntó a Loke, "Como te dije antes, reaccione demasiado lento."

Loke no parecía convencido pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia el resto del equipo y ayudaron a inmovilizar a los bandidos. Erza ordenó a Natsu a entrar a la cueva y asegurarse de que estaba vacía. Loke se fijó que antes de entrar a la cueva Natsu le hecho una mirada a Gray que aparentaba pedir disculpas. Ahora estaba seguro de que pasaba algo más de lo que Gray había dicho. Decidió preguntarle a Lucy luego y volvió al Mundo Celestial.

Erza disparó la señal de bengala y el grupo esperó la llegada de las autoridades. Terminaron el resto de sus provisiones y acordaron regresar a Magnolia en la mañana, luego de recibir su recompensa.


	7. Entrega

Negante: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 7: Entrega

El viaje de regreso fue sin incidentes. Erza estaba encantada con el progreso de su plan. Lucy se sentía feliz, volvía a Magnolia con suficiente dinero para pagar su alquiler este mes. Natsu y Gray lucían un poco tensos pero Gray creó una compresa de hielo y se la pasó a Natsu para aliviar su cinetosis y este la aceptó en silencio. Ambos dormitaban pero despertaron al escuchar al conductor anunciar su parada. Cuando Gray abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue las miradas entretenidas de sus amigas. Las miró confundido hasta que sintió un peso inesperado en su regazo. La cabeza de Natsu se encontraba recostada sobre su regazo mientras que la mano de Gray restaba sobre su frente. Gray se sobresaltó y movió su mano causando que Natsu abriera sus ojos lentamente fijando su mirada en los ojos de Gray. Al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban Natsu brincó y salió corriendo del tren. Podía escuchar a las chicas burlándose del mago de hielo detrás de él.

Natsu caminó en la dirección del gremio. Le parecía el mejor lugar para lograr evadir cualquier tipo de conversación seria. Por lo menos por un poco más de tiempo. Luego de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero quería fingir que todo iba a permanecer igual por un rato más. Se paró al llegar a las puertas del gremio y respiró profundo para calmarse. Plantó una sonrisa en su cara y pateó la puerta anunciando su llegada.

¨¡He regresado!" Natsu gritó tratando de sonar alegre al entrar al lugar que consideraba su hogar. Su nakama le dió la bienvenida y Natsu se dirigió a la barra listo para ordenar su almuerzo. El resto de su equipo llegó justo después que le sirvieron su comida. Mientras ellos se sentaron en su mesa de siempre Natsu se quedó en la barra comiendo su pollo al fuego. Gray se sorprendió, había pensado que Natsu los iba a acompañar pero la verdad es que el dragon slayer había estado actuando de manera extraña desde que terminaron su misión la noche anterior. No había dicho ni cinco palabras cuando habían vuelto a su habitación y se había acostado inmediatamente. La mañana había resultado igual. Natsu respondía si le hablaban pero fuera de eso se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En varias ocasiones Gray lo había visto mirándolo de manera pensativa antes de apartar la vista sin decir palabra alguna.

Pasaron el resto del día en el gremio. Natsu se entretuvo poniéndose al día con algunos de los magos con quien había perdido contacto desde que estaba con el equipo: Cana, Macao, Lisanna, Mira y Elfman. Por fín se sentó en la mesa donde estaban los otros dragon slayers y Levy. Wendy le contó de las aventuras de Happy en su ausencia y Natsu se rió y le alborotó el cabello dulcemente.

¨Natsu-san, estás bien?¨ Wendy le preguntó silenciosamente.

Natsu la miró sorprendido y dijo, ¨Claro que sí Wendy, ¿por qué preguntas?¨

¨No sé, luces tristes y hueles distinto.¨ Wendy lo miró con sus ojos engrandecidos.

Gajeel la miró interesado y comenzó a husmear al dragon slayer de fuego.

¨Tiene razón Salamandra, tu olor ha cambiado.¨ Gajeel se enderezó y se fijó en la Salamandra.

¨¿Qué quieres decir, cambiado cómo?" Natsu preguntó aunque no sonaba muy interesado.

¨No sé como explicarlo. Por la mayor parte hueles a tí pero también hay algo diferente." Gajeel se encogió de hombros. ¨Lo más probable es que no sea nada."

"Oye, Aliento de Hierro, ¿has ido en alguna misión interesante últimamente?" Natsu le preguntó al dragon slayer de hierro.

Gajeel estaba sorprendido por la atención que Natsu le estaba prestando pero se entretuvo contándole sus más recientes proezas. Natsu se rió de algunas de las más descabelladas de sus afirmaciones y se burló de las que de seguro tenían que ser exageraciones. Gajeel era bueno contando historias especialmente considerando que por lo general era muy callado. Levy se le había acercado y lo miraba con adoración. Wendy estaba sonrojada disfrutando esta paz entre sus dos "hermanos" mayores. Eventualmente los cuentos se acabaron y Natsu se sintió listo para unirse a su equipo en su última noche como un miembro activo del equipo Natsu.

Natsu pidió un trago en la barra y se dirigió a la mesa de su equipo trago en mano. Se sentó al lado de Lucy y se mantuvo callado por un rato escuchando las conversaciones de sus amigos. Wendy y Levy también se unieron al grupo y la conversación se convirtió aún más vivaz. Hubo mucha risa y aunque Natsu se reía, Wendy, Gray y Lucy se dieron cuenta que su risa nunca alcanzaba sus ojos. Algo le pasaba a su dragon slayer. Cuando Natsu anunció que se iba Gray se levantó a seguirlo. Cuando Gray pasó al lado de Wendy ella lo miró sorprendida.

Natsu negó con su cabeza a Gray y le dijo con firmeza. ¨Buenas noches, Princesa de Hielo, te veré en la mañana cuando entrenemos. Encuéntrame en el mismo lugar de la otra vez."

Gray consideró protestar pero lo dejó irse. Podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. La próxima mañana cuando Gray llegó al lugar acordado Natsu ya estaba esperándolo.

Natsu saludó a Gray. "Buenos días Frosty, ¿estás listo?"

"Sí, estoy encendido " Gray le sonrió a su amigo.

"Ey, ¡esa es mi frase!" Natsu dijo también sonreído. "Bueno, vamos a comenzar. Vamos a correr cinco millas hoy."

Comenzaron a preparar sus cuerpos, estirando sus músculos y haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Gray miraba la cara de Natsu pero no logró descifrar que es lo que este estaba pensando. Comenzaron a correr manteniendo un paso cómodo, tratando de

mejorar su estamina. Corrieron por menos de una hora manteniendo un silencio incómodo aunque a Gray le pareció durar más tiempo. Por fín, Natsu comenzó a caminar y los llevó hacia el río. Se sentó en la orilla y Gray se sentó a su lado. Se mantuvieron callados por un tiempo mirando a sus alrededores y recobrando su aliento. Gray se sintió inquieto al ver que Natsu había escogido este lugar para hablar. Durante todo sus años de amistad este era el único lugar donde se permitían ser vulnerable ante el otro.

Finalmente, luego de tomar una respiración profunda Natsu miró a Gray y le anunció tranquilamente, "Voy a renunciar al equipo. Aquella fue mi última misión."

"¿QUÉ? No puedes renunciar al equipo, por amor de Mavis tiene tu nombre" Gray gritó incrédulo. Se quedó sin respirar cuando por fín entendió que era lo que había estado pensando el imbécil.

"Es sólo un nombre, Gray. Erza es la líder de todos modos." Natsu contestó con naturalidad.

"Pero, ¿por qué? Baka estábamos intentando mantenernos en el equipo juntos.¨ Gray intentó razonar con su amigo. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que Natsu no iba a ser parte del equipo, lo hacía sentirse agitado.

"Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso? Por mi culpa casi te mataron en el último trabajo. Es demasiado peligroso, esto no es un juego." Natsu dijo con tristeza. "Si Loke no hubiera estado ahí…."

"Pero Loke sí estaba, además no me hubieran matado de todas formas. No te debes sentir culpable igual pude haber sido you el que te hubiera fastidiado a tí." Gray trató de tranquilizarlo.

"Pero no lo fue. Fue mi culpa, no estuve lo suficientemente pendiente y te dejé indefenso. Tuvimos suerte que no fueran magos. La próxima vez podrían serlo. ¡Soy demasiado descuidado! Cuando estoy peleando se me hace imposible estar pendiente de límites. Y cómo están las cosas ahora no puedo protegerte si pasa algo malo." Natsu gritó enfurecido.

"No me hace falta que me protejas, Pinky." Gray contestó con la misma furia, usando un apodo que no había usado desde su niñez.

"Sólo me hace falta que estés aquí." continuó en voz baja.

Natsu se sorprendió ante el uso de ese apodo. No se le había ocurrido que Gray se iba a molestar tanto.

"¿Qué más da que no podamos pelear más? Todavía voy a estar aquí, Copo de Nieve" dijo suavemente. "Como siempre lo he estado. Buscaremos otra cosa que nos una. Pasaremos el rato en el gremio y tendremos guerras de insultos. Haremos travesuras como antes y me burlare de que Juvia todavía te acecha. Cuando vuelvas de tus misiones me las contarás y te encargarás de proteger a Erza, Lucy y Wendy por mi."

Iba a perder a su mejor amigo tal como había sospechado cuando todo este lío comenzó. No le gustaba para nada pero peor sería si Gray terminaba herido porque Natsu no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y agarró a Gray en un abrazo para que este no se diera cuenta de su estado. El instante en que abrazó a Gray sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo y se apartó rápidamente de su amigo. Ambos se miraban boquiabiertos.

'Por amor de Mavis, ¿ahora qué?' pensó el dragon slayer molesto.

"¿Qué coño fue eso?" Gray preguntó con sus pelos de punta.

"Ni idea, Hielito. La verdad esa que desde que me resbalé en tu estúpido hielo nada ha sido normal." Natsu gruñó mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

"No tengo la más remota idea de que es lo que nos está pasando pero no quiero que te vayas." Gray le rogó a Natsu. Después de tantos años juntos la presencia de Natsu, sin importar cuan exasperante resultaba a veces era tan parte de Gray como Gray mismo.

"¿Quién dijo que me voy a ir? ¿No me estabas escuchando?" Natsu miró a Gray sorprendido.

"No me mientas, Natsu. Te conozco demasiado bien. Vas a empezar a tomar misiones solo. Luego tomarás misiones con alguien de vez en cuando para mantenernos contentos, o te irás en búsqueda de Igneel. Cada vez estarás fuera por más y más tiempo hasta que apenas vas a estar aquí." Gray miró fijamente a su amigo.

Natsu desvió su mirada, sintiéndose culpable. Ya había pensado en tomar una misión, sólo en lo que Erza se calmaba. No pensaba que ella iba a estar muy contenta con él cuando le dijera que estaba renunciando al equipo. Natsu miró a Gray rogándole que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Sólo quería asegurarse de que no estaba poniéndolo en peligro pero Gray no tenía ningún interés en escuchar sus excusas.

Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro y antes de que estuvieran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando comenzaron a inclinarse, sus caras acercándose poco a poco. Sus rostros mostraban el horror que sentían pero Natsu no podía reprochar a Gray. Sabía que por más que él intentaba pelear contra el impulso no tenía ningún control. Era casi como observar a otro Natsu acercándose a su amigo. Pronto sus labios se encontraron y aunque el beso no fue largo ambos sintieron la carga eléctrica que corría por todas las células de sus cuerpos.

Se miraron en shock al ver que de alguna forma sus manos se habían entrelazado mientras se besaban. Soltaron sus manos rápidamente. Gray no sabia que clase de magia los estaba afectando, sólo rogaba que Juvia nunca la obtuviera. Le dió gracia darse cuenta que si tenía que escoger entre besar a Natsu o a Juvia escogería al cerebro de llama sin pensarlo dos veces.

Natsu tocaba sus labios con sus dedos e intentaba no mirar a Gray.

"¿Crees que hemos sido maldecidos? No recuerdo que nos lanzara un hechizo." dijo Gray pensando en voz alta.

"¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Qué coño fue eso?" Natsu intentaba mirar a cualquier cosa menos a su amigo.

"No lo sé. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía no hacerlo. Te juro que traté de parar." Gray le aseguró.

"Yo también lo intenté. No importa, ¿no significa nada, verdad? No es como si sintiéramos algo el uno por el otro." Natsu dijo fingiendo una calma que no sentía.

"¿Sientes algo por alguien?" Gray preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Sientes tu algo por alguien?" Natsu intentó evadir la pregunta.

"Yo te pregunté primero." Gray le recordó.

"No, Bloque de hielo. A partir de esta mañana no siento nada por nadie. A menos que quieras contar frustración como un sentimiento en cuyo caso sí, siento eso por tí." Natsu suspiró mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se sentía muy confundido.

"Igual." Gray se sonrió con satisfacción.

"Creo que ya es hora de pedir ayuda, esto es demasiado extraño para manejarlo por nuestra cuenta." Natsu dijo, tratando de ser razonable.

"¿Y decirles qué? Por alguna razón Natsu y yo ya no podemos pelear o usar nuestra magia dentro de cierta distancia del otro, ah y de paso también causa que nos besemos y nos cojamos de mano. Por favor, harían fiesta por lo primero y venderían boletos al segundo." Gray comentó con sarcasmo.

"Bueno cuando lo describes de esa forma… ¿qué podemos hacer? A menos que uno de los dos renuncie del gremio no podemos evitarnos por siempre. ¿Qué tal si nos obliga a hacer más? No estoy cómodo con eso. Soy un dragon slayer, sólo puedo tener una pareja. Podríamos terminar unidos para siempre." Natsu se sentía muy preocupado. Tomaba a su pareja muy en serio, aún sin saber quien era todavía.

"¿Sólo puedes tener una pareja?" Gray preguntó con asombro. "Eso es duro, pero si ocurriera no estaría mal. ¿No es cierto que la mayoría de las personas quieren terminar con su mejor amigo?"

"Y eso mi amigo, es el efecto de la magia extraña hablando." Natsu le señaló a su amigo. "Me parece que no estás tomando en serio las consecuencias que esto puede tener para mi."

"Lo único que estoy diciendo es que el beso fue agradable. Estamos buscando algo nuevo que nos una, quizás es esto." Gray intentó sonar razonable.

"Y yo estoy diciendo que estamos bajo el efecto de un hechizo o algo parecido y que esto puede tener consecuencias irreversibles para mi." Natsu intentó señalar lo que para él resultaba obvio. "Ni siquiera te estás preguntando si alguna vez te has sentido atraído por hombres antes. Más importante aún, ¿si no estuviéramos bajo los efectos de esta magia, de verdad piensas que me considerarías como un interés romántico?"

"Natsu, si esto de verdad fuera el resultado de algo mágico no creo que podríamos discutirlo de forma racional. Me parece que el no poder pelear es causado por la magia pero creo que el beso fue causado por sentimientos reprimidos. Hemos estado lidiando con sentimientos constantemente desde que no hemos podido pelear."

"Te estás engañando si piensas que suenas racional. Ahora que lo pienso comenzaste a ser amable conmigo en el tren cuando volvimos de esa misión desastrosa. Me hiciste una compresa, ¡nunca habías hecho eso antes!" Natsu recordó entusiasmado.

"¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado? No crees que eso prueba mi punto, quizás fui amable porque quise serlo. En ese momento todavía no sabíamos que no podíamos pelear." Gray lo miró confundido.

"No lo sé, quizás te atacaron con más magia que a mi o quizás tiene algo que ver con que soy un dragon slayer. ¿ O quizás ocurrió en el mismo tren?" Natsu pensó en voz alta.

"O quizás yo estoy dispuesto a considerar más posibilidades que tú. En ningún momento has dicho que no te sientes atraído por los hombres o que no disfutaste del beso.¨ Gray insistió.

"Ugh, estás siendo imposible. ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que tú, Gray Fullbuster, piensas que de repente sientes algo por mi?" Natsu pellizcó el puente de su nariz."¿El mismo que ha dedicado los últimos siete años de su vida a decirme cuán insoportable y estúpido soy? No me hagas reir, lo diré de nuevo eso es la magia extraña hablando. ¿En serio que no puedes ver lo improbable que es todo esto?"

"Ok, ¿qué tal esto? Dejame besarte de nuevo, si no sientes nada te dejare en paz y admitiré que es un efecto de la magia. Pero, si sientes algo me tienes que prometer que no sólo vas a guardar tu maldita terquedad y lo vas a admitir, nos vas a dar una oportunidad." Gray sugirió.

Natsu lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, su mirada salvaje y feroz, pero parecía estar considerando su propuesta.

"Está bien, pero no veo como podriamos notar la diferencia." Natsu cedió.

Gray sonrió y besó a Natsu con todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia su rival. Cuando sintió a Natsu entregarse y devolverle el beso sonrió a sus adentros lleno de felicidad. Parecía que después de todo habían logrado encontrar algo que los uniera.

"Todavía pienso renunciar al equipo." Natsu dijo con firmeza. No estaba dispuesto a discutir el tema.

"Está bien, no lo voy a discutir. ¿Qué le vas a decir a Erza?" Gray le preguntó en serio.

"No lo sé." Natsu contestó siendo sincero.

Continuaron besándose cogidos de la mano por un rato hasta que decidieron irse. Ambos tenían varias cosas en las que pensar.

A/N Quiero darle las gracias a akilovie por sus comentarios. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la traducción. :) Muchas gracias a ibaipa también. Cada vez que le mando un capítulo pienso que tengo el peor español del mundo pero cuando recibo sus correciones me siento un poco mejor :).

Voy a intentar de acelerar el proceso durante el verano pero me compliqué la vida tratando de escribir varias historias a la misma vez.


	8. Primeras Dudas

Negante: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 8: Primeras Dudas

Wendy Marvell, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo de Fairy Tail, se sentía inquieta. No podía explicar porque es que se sentía así, pero ella era una sanadora y se le hacía fácil observar cambios en la salud de sus amigos. Hacía varios días que tenía un presentimiento sobre Natsu Dragneel, este había comenzado la noche en que Gajeel les había contado sobre sus misiones. Para empezar, le parecía extraño que Natsu hubiera escogido sentarse con ellos en vez de con su propio equipo. Luego estaba el asunto de que un olor extraño aparentaba haberse aferrado a la esencia de Natsu. Wendy había esperado que ese nuevo olor iba a resultar temporal y Natsu volvería a la normalidad, pero no resultó así. Todo lo contrario, el olor extraño se había intensificado superando la esencia propia de Natsu.

Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, era otro miembro del gremio que estaba preocupando a Wendy. Gray tenía el mismo olor extraño que afectaba a Natsu mezclado con su esencia natural. Wendy se había fijado esa misma noche cuando se había sentado en la mesa del equipo de Natsu. Al igual que lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Natsu, el olor se había intensificado y era más fuerte que el olor natural del mago de hielo. Wendy había tomada la oportunidad de chequear a Lucy y a Erza para asegurarse de que no mostraban síntomas. Aunque no sabía que había ocurrido Wendy estaba segura de que el fenómeno sólo afectaba a Natsu y a Gray.

Wendy se había sorprendido aún más al percatarse que las esencias de Natsu y Gray habían comenzado a mezclarse una con la otra, indicando que habían iniciado una relación íntima. Sin embargo, en vez del comportamiento esperado para esta situación donde sus esencias se unían y se convertían en una esencia compartida para los dos, el otro olor era el que se había intensificado. Ella no entendía el significado de este acontecimiento. Había comenzado a observarlos y si era cierto que tenían una relación lo estaban escondiendo del resto del gremio. Necesitaba la ayuda del Dragon Slayer de Hierro para poder confirmar sus sospechas, pero eso traía un conjunto de problemas. Gajeel no era muy conocido por su discreción y Wendy sabía que le encantaría fastidiar a la Salamandra. Además, Gajeel era amigo de Juvia, cuya obsesión con su Gray-sama era legendaria. Nada bueno saldría de Juvia enterarse sobre Natsu y Gray antes de que estos estuvieran listos para que se enterara el resto del gremio.

Cuando encontró a Gajeel sentado sólo en su mesa habitual, Wendy decidió pedirle ayuda. Se armó de valor y se sentó frente a él.

¨Buenas tardes, Gajeel-san¨, Wendy lo saludó cariñosamente, ¨¿Podemos hablar un momento?¨ 

¨Claro Pequeña, ¿qué ocurre?¨, Gajeel preguntó afablemente. 

¨Necesito tu ayuda, pero tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a comentar a nadie, ¨ Wendy cruzó sus dedos debajo de la mesa, rogando que Gajeel acordara ayudarla.

¨¿En qué te puedo ayudar?¨, Gajeel se encontraba lleno de curiosidad, era la primera vez que Wendy le pedía su ayuda. 

¨Tiene que ver con Natsu-san,¨ Wendy respondió, teniendo cuidado de no revelar nada hasta conseguir una promesa. 

¨¿Salamandra? ¿Qué le pasa?¨ Esa frase había logrado su interés. 

¨Me tienes que prometer que no vas a contarle nada a nadie, y eso incluye a Levy,¨ Wendy dijo con firmeza. No estaba dispuesta a decirle nada hasta conseguir su promesa.

Gajeel observó a la pequeña Dragon Slayer, se mostraba preocupada. Estaba consciente de que Wendy era muy unida a Natsu. Por más que le encantaría poder fastidiar a la Salamandra no estaba dispuesto a perder la confianza de Wendy para lograrlo. Suspiró, pero le dió su palabra. 

¨Por casualidad has notado algo extraño en como huele Natsu-san?¨ Wendy preguntó fijándose en la reacción de Gajeel.

"Wendy, verdaderamente no paso mucho tiempo oliendo a la Salamandra,¨ Gajeel respondió con un tono irritado.

¨¿Puedes hacerlo hoy, y a Gray-san también? Por favor, quiero saber tu opinión.¨ Wendy le miró con su mejor mirada suplicante. 

¨¿Fullbuster, porqué él?¨ La curiosidad de Gajeel aumentaba con cada palabra de Wendy. 

¨No quiero decir nada más, sólo quiero que me digas lo que hueles.¨ Wendy se rehusó a decir algo más al respecto. Gajeel accedió hacer lo que ella pedía, prometiendo buscarla una vez tuviera algo que decirle. Wendy se fue, dejándolo con su bebida y sus pensamientos.

Gajeel no tuvo que esperar mucho, Natsu llegó al gremio unos minutos luego, luciendo cansado. Saludó a Gajeel con su gruñido usual antes de dirigirse a la barra. Gajeel bebió su trago rápidamente en lo que la Salamandra ordenaba su comida, acercándose a la barra a pedir otro.

¨Salamandra, ¿dónde has estado?¨ Gajeel pidió su trago, intentado olfatear a Natsu sin que este se diera cuenta.

¨Entrenando con la Princesa,¨ Natsu contestó de manera agradable, ¨Deberías unirte a nosotros de vez en cuando. Aunque no estamos entrenando con magia logramos mantenerlo divertido y competitivo, creo que lo disfrutarías.¨ Desde el día que Gajeel le había contado historias de sus misiones, Natsu lo encontraba más agradable.

¨Quizás," Gajeel agarró su trago y volvió a su mesa. Acababa de obtener mucha información y pensaba que era posible que Wendy no estaba equivocada.

Gray llegó una hora después luciendo tan cansado como la Salamandra. Se sentó en la mesa de su equipo conversando con Natsu en voz baja. Gajeel estaba demasiado lejos para poder escucharlos, tendría que encontrar una manera de acercarse a Gray sin alertar a Natsu.

Cuando Gray se levantó a usar el baño, Gajeel aprovechó la oportunidad, entrando el baño cuando este salía. Gajeel esperó unos minutos, lavándose las manos antes de volver a su mesa. Su misión cumplida, buscó a Wendy con su vista. Este se estaba convirtiendo en un día muy interesante, estaba un poco arrepentido de haberle prometido a Wendy no decir nada. Le encantaría fastidiar a la Salamandra con lo que había aprendido, pero no faltaría a su palabra.

Lucy fue la próxima en llegar, caminando de una forma que parecía más como si estuviera arrastrando su cuerpo hacia la mesa que Natsu y Gray compartían. Ambos la miraron con expresiones llenas de comprensión y aunque Lucy los fulminó con su mirada tomó un asiento a su lado. 

¨Veo que tu situación no ha mejorado. ¿Qué te hizo Erza hoy?¨ Natsu le preguntó a Lucy con simpatía.

¨Todavía no he decidido si les voy a hablar,¨ Lucy gruñió. 

¨Oye, yo no fui el que sugirió que debías de entrenar con Erza,¨ Natsu le recordó, causando que Gray le lanzara una mirada dura.

¨Te dije que lo sentía, déjalo ya,¨ Gray contestó pareciendo molesto ante las quejas de Lucy.

¨Claro que tú puedes decir eso," Lucy continuó quejándose, ¨Tú no tienes que seguir su programa de entrenamiento.¨

Ambos la miraron de manera incrédula. ¡Como si ellos no hubieran tenido que soportar las idiosincrasias de Erza desde que eran pequeños!

¨De paso... ¿Sabes por qué Erza quiere hablar con nosotros?¨ Natsu preguntó, tratando de esconder sus nervios. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que le había declarado a Gray sus intenciones de renunciar al equipo pero aún no le había dicho nada a Erza.

No habían tomado ningún trabajo desde la última misión con los bandidos y Natsu seguía posponiéndolo. Lucy tenía suficiente dinero para su alquiler y Erza estaba disfrutando su entrenamiento con la maga celestial. Natsu sí tenía un trabajo en mente que le permitiría desaparecer por unos días luego de su renuncia.

¨Sólo quiere volver a trabajar, deberíamos mirar el tablero y escoger algo antes de que ella lo haga por nosotros." Lucy se estremeció pensando en el tipo de trabajo que Erza solía escoger.

¨Quizás es mejor si escogen un trabajo que no requiera un mago de fuego,¨ Natsu dijo en voz baja.

Intentó prepararse lo mejor que pudo ante la evidencia de que hoy iba a ser el día que tendría que hablar con Erza. Tendría que buscar una buena razón para su renuncia antes de que Erza llegara al gremio. Sin embargo, no importa cuantas ideas se le ocurrieran no lograba ninguna razón falsa que Erza aceptara. Se levantó, encaminándose hacia el tablero para asegurarse que su misión todavía estaba colgando.

Lucy miró a Gray confundida, ¨Sabes de que se trataba eso?¨

¨¿Qué sé yo?¨ Gray respondió encogiendo sus hombros, ¨No soy su dueño.¨ 

Natsu agarró la misión y se apuró hacia Mira indicando el trabajo que había tomado. Salió del gremio silenciosamente decidido a encontrar a Happy y empacar para el viaje. Estaría ausente por varios días, con suerte se le ocurriría algo para decirle a Erza por el camino. Esperaba que Gray no se molestara con él por haberse ido sin despedirse ni decirle nada.

Gajeel llamó la atención de Wendy y le indicó que fuera a la enfermería. Wendy asintió, excusándose de su conversación y subiendo al segundo piso entró a la enfermería, que por una vez se encontraba vacía. Gajeel esperó unos minutos antes de seguirla. Cerró la puerta tras de él y Wendy se viró mirándolo con expectación.

¨Tienes razón, Pequeña. Algo raro definitivamente está sucediendo entre esos dos,¨ Gajeel comenzó.

¨¿Qué averiguaste?¨ Wendy preguntó con cautela.

"Bueno, para empezar el olor de aquella noche todavía está presente en la Salamandra, Fullbuster también," Gajeel comunicó sus observaciones, ¨El olor como tal ha incrementado pero por alguna razón se encuentra más fuerte en Fullbuster.¨

¨También olí que son una pareja, aunque me parece que es algo nuevo. Sus esencias no están muy mezcladas todavía." Miró a Wendy algo preocupado, ¨No entiendo ese otro olor, no hace sentido como ha logrado superar sus propias esencias. Nunca he visto algo parecido.¨

¨Eso es lo que me tiene preocupada, ¿Crees que están conscientes de que algo los está afectando?" 

¨Ni idea, todavía estoy tratando de aceptar que la Salamandra y Fullbuster son una pareja. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.¨ Gajeel hizo una mueca.

¨Gajeel-san, hiciste una promesa,¨ Wendy dijo con firmeza,"¿Crees que Natsu-san le explicó a Gray sobre las parejas?¨

Gajeel sólo encogió sus hombros antes de contestar, ¨Yo qué diablos sé?¨ 

¨¿Entonces qué hacemos, crees que debemos hablar con ellos?¨ Wendy preguntó, desesperada por hacer algo. 

¨Me parece que _tú_ debes hablar con ellos, yo ya terminé,¨ Gajeel dijo antes de salir de la enfermería.

Wendy suspiró, Gajeel acababa de confirmar sus sospechas pero aun así no entendía el significado. Le preocupaba que sus amigos pudieron haber comenzado una relación después de que ese olor se acoplara a ellos. Si se apareaban y resultaba ser un error, Natsu nunca lograría encontrar a su verdadera pareja y se vería forzado a vivir sólo por el resto de su vida. Wendy no quería eso para su amigo.

Existía la posibilidad de que Gray era la pareja de Natsu, pero le parecía improbable. Wendy siempre había pensado que Natsu iba a terminar con Lisanna o quizás Lucy. Tomó su decisión y salió en busca de Natsu y Gray.

¨¿Dónde diablos está Natsu?¨ Erza preguntó en voz alta, ¨Lucy, no le dijiste que íbamos a tomar un trabajo?¨ 

¨Si-i, estaba aquí hace unos minutos, ¨ Lucy buscó el gremio con su vista tratando de encontrar un destello de rosa que indicara la presencia de Natsu. 

¨Si están buscando a Natsu, tomó un trabajo y se fue hace un rato,¨ Mira les informó.

Las palabras de Mira sorprendieron a Gray aunque pronto cayó en cuenta de que Natsu se había acobardado de enfrentarse a Erza otra vez. Le molestaba un poco que se hubiera ido sin decirle nada pero entendía que la situación resultaba difícil.

¨¿No entiendo, por qué tomó una misión cuando ya le había dicho que íbamos a hacer un trabajo en equipo? Él no es así,¨ Lucy comentó preocupada. Natsu había estado actuando tan extraño últimamente. Lucy se preguntaba cuándo iba a decirle que le pasaba, hacía días que llevaba esperando que se apareciera en su apartamento.

¨¿Qué más da? No necesitamos a ese piromaníaco. Alguien escoja una misión y vámonos,¨ Gray dijo aparentando no estar afectado.

Erza se mostraba molesta pero fue al tablero en búsqueda de una misión que fuera suficiente reto para su equipo. Wendy aprovechó su ausencia para acercarse a Gray.

¨Con el permiso, Gray-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Wendy preguntó cortésmente.

Gray la observó con curiosidad pero asintió.

¨A solas, ¨ Wendy añadió indicando que la siguiera a la enfermería.

¨¿De qué va eso?¨ Lucy preguntó.

¨Ni idea, voy a ver que quiere. Dile a Erza que volveré en un rato,¨ Gray se levantó de la mesa y siguió a la Dragon Slayer a la enfermería. 

Esperaba que esto no convirtiera en otra conversación sobre Juvia. Gray estaba consciente de que todo el mundo esperaba que eventualmente se iba a rendir ante las atenciones locas de la maga de agua pero él no tenía ningún interés en ella fuera de amistad. No era su culpa que Juvia hubiera escogido tener sentimientos hacia él y Gray no sentía ninguna responsabilidad de reciprocarlos. Menos aún ahora que él y Natsu eran lo que fueran el uno al otro.

Gray se sonrojó al pensar en su Dragon Slayer. Entró a la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Wendy lucia nerviosa retorciéndose las manos y Gray le ofreció una sonrisa para aliviar sus nervios.

¨¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?" Gray le preguntó a la joven maga. 

¨Uhm, quería hablarte acerca de Natsu-san.¨ Wendy se puso roja.

¨¿Cerebro de Llama?, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con él?¨ Gray preguntó confundido. 

Esta no era la conversación que había esperado. ¿Por qué quería hablarle de Natsu? A menos que ella supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. ¿Pero cómo? Ambos habían sido muy cuidadosos alrededor de los demás, actuando como lo harían normalmente.

¡Por supuesto! Los Dragon Slayers y sus malditos sentidos mejorados . Tomó ese pensamiento un paso más allá y se dio cuenta que si Wendy lo sabía eso quería decir que Gajeel y Laxus no podían estar muy lejos. Y por supuesto Natsu lo había abandonado para tomar una misión. Genial, no podía esperar a irse en su propia misión.

Wendy había comenzado a hablar cuando la puerta de la enfermería abrió y Gajeel entró a la habitación. El Dragon Slayer cruzó sus brazos y se recostó contra la puerta.

¨Gajeel-san,¨ Wendy lo miró de reojo, ¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨

¨Te vi entrar con Fullbuster y no me gustaba la idea de dejarte sola con él.¨ Gajeel miraba a Gray con desconfianza.

¨¿Qué diablos estás implicando?¨ Gray resopló enfadado. 

¨Wendy es como mi hermana y no estoy seguro cómo vas a reaccionar a lo que te va a decir. Estoy aquí para su protección.¨ Gajeel miró a Gray con frialdad.

¨Yo nunca le haría nada a…,¨ Gray estaba furioso ante la implicación de que él le haría daño a Wendy.

¨No me interesan tus protestas, no me voy a ir," Gajeel lo interrumpió.

La verdad es que no tenían ninguna idea sobre la naturaleza de ese olor pero de alguna manera había logrado que dos de los magos más volátiles del gremio se aparejaran, Gajeel no estaba seguro de que sería capaz si se sentía amenazado, no estaba dispuesto a poner a Wendy en peligro.

¨Gray-san, no te preocupes. Gajeel-san ya sabe de lo que quería hablarte.¨ Wendy le aseguró, dándole a Gajeel una sonrisa agradecida. No había estado preocupada de que se iba a encontrar en peligro pero le agradaba saber que Gajeel se había preocupado por ella. Gray no parecía sentirse aliviado por sus palabras pero Wendy siguió adelante.

¨Gray-san, ¿por casualidad ocurrió algo extraño en alguna de las últimas misiones del equipo?¨ 

¨Wendy, vas a tener que ser un poco más específica. Tú sabes que la mayoría de nuestras misiones son extrañas¨ 

¨Me refiero a ti y a Natsu solamente,¨ Wendy insistió. 

¨No, Wendy me tengo que ir pronto, dime a qué te refieres,¨ Gray comenzó a sentirse ansioso y la presencia de Gajeel no estaba ayudando para nada. 

Wendy se rindió y decidió ser honesta. 

¨El día que ustedes volvieron de la misión de los bandidos, Natsu-san estaba actuando de manera extraña. Parecía estar evitando al equipo y se vino a sentar conmigo y con Gajeel-san. Ambos nos fijamos que había un olor extraño aferrado a él, un olor que no le pertenecía. No parecía proceder de una persona. Cuando se lo mencionamos no parecía muy preocupado al respecto.

Más tarde me fijé que tú tenías el mismo olor, pero no Lucy ni Erza,¨ Wendy le explicó pendiente de que Gray le estuviera haciendo caso antes de comenzar el resto.

¨No me preocupé mucho al principio, pensé que se esfumaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero Gray-san, han pasado cuatro días y el olor sólo ha aumentado y ahora ambas de sus esencias se están debilitando. Lo que es peor, Gajeel-san verificó esta mañana que el olor está más presente en ti.¨

Gray tuvo un mal presentimiento al recordar las palabras de Natsu.

 _"No lo sé, quizás te atacaron con más magia que a mi o quizás tiene algo que ver con que soy un Dragon Slayer. ¿ O quizás ocurrió en el mismo tren?"_

¨No podemos pelear ni usar magia a cierto rango uno del otro,¨ Gray dejó escapar las palabras. Quería mantener el tópico de conversación alejado de su relación. No quería pensar sobre las implicaciones que podrían tener las palabras de Wendy. Se rehusaba a considerar que sus sentimientos hacia Natsu podrían no ser reales. 

¨¿QUÉ? ¡Imbéciles! ¿Hace cuánto está pasando eso, por qué no le dijeron nada a nadie?¨ Gajeel gritó enfurecido, ¨Pudieron haber apeligrado a los otros miembros de su equipo.¨ 

Gray trato de recordar cuándo se habían dado cuenta de que no podían pelear.

¨Quizás diez días, acabábamos de volver de un trabajo, ¨ Gray respondió un poco inseguro.

¨No le dijimos nada a nadie porque logramos averiguar el rango del efecto y entrenamos para contrarrestarlo. Pensábamos que era algo temporal.¨

¨Y cuando se emparejaron?¨ Gajeel preguntó no logrando esconder su burla.

¨No tiene nada que ver contigo," Gray se puso a la defensiva, detestando que Gajeel estuviera ahí y que estuviera hablando de su relación con Natsu tan despiadadamente.

¨Gray-san, por favor. No queremos ser entrometidos pero podría resultar importante. ¿Natsu-san te explicó acerca de nuestras parejas?¨ Wendy le preguntó delicadamente y Gray podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. ¨No necesitamos los detalles, ¿pero nos puedes decir si se juntaron antes o después de que se dieron cuenta que no podían pelear?

Los hombros de Gray cayeron al realizar la respuesta a la pregunta de Wendy. Sí, Natsu-san le había hablado sobre su pareja. 

_¨¿Qué podemos hacer? A menos que uno de los dos renuncie del gremio no podemos evitarnos por siempre. ¿Qué tal si nos obliga a hacer más? No estoy cómodo con eso. Soy un Dragon Slayer, sólo puedo tener una pareja. Podríamos terminar unidos para siempre."_

¨Después,¨ La respuesta de Gray fue tan suave que si no llegaban a ser Dragon Slayers no la hubieran escuchado. 

En un tono de voz más normal dijo, ¨Me tengo que ir, Erza y Lucy me están esperando.¨ 

¨Dónde está Natsu-san?¨ Wendy preguntó.

Gray les contestó con sinceridad, ¨No lo sé, tomó una misión y se fue. Está evitando decirle a Erza que va a renunciar del equipo.¨

¨¿Por qué va a renunciar del equipo?¨ Wendy preguntó confundida. 

¨Porque Gajeel tenía la razón, fue una estupidez el no decirle nada a nadie y por culpa de eso alguien casi terminó herido. ¿Tienen alguna idea de que podría estar causando esto?¨

Ambos Dragon Slayers sacudieron sus cabezas. No tenían ninguna idea a lo que se enfrentaban, no parecía ser un hechizo pero definitivamente tenía un origen mágico.

¨Vamos a investigar, sería provechoso incluir a Levy, ella nos podría ayudar a investigar,¨ Wendy le rogó. 

¨Si crees que Levy los puede ayudar en algo tienen mi permiso para decírselo. Pero, no quiero que le digan nada a más nadie sobre el tema o sobre nuestra relación. Por favor, díganle lo mismo a Levy. Esto es entre Natsu y yo, y nosotros lo resolveremos.¨

Con esas palabras se fue de la enfermería y se reunió con su equipo. Salieron del gremio caminando hacia la estación de tren.

Gajeel y Wendy se miraron. 

¨Bueno, eso fue bien, ¿no crees?¨ Gajeel dijo sarcásticamente. 

¨¿Puedes hablar con Levy? Por favor explícale cuán importante es que se lo mantenga callado.¨ 

¨Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a todo esto, Gajeel-san. Me parece que Gray-san no quiere considerar que la magia los podría estar afectando. Tenemos que hablar con Natsu.¨ Wendy estaba muy preocupada.

¨Sabes muy bien que esa conversación no va a resultar en nada.¨ Gajeel le recordó, ¨Los dos son testarudos. Lo mejor que podemos esperar es que logremos encontrar una solución antes de que se convierta en un problema permanente para la Salamandra.¨

Le dio un abrazo a Wendy antes de ir en búsqueda de Levy. Wendy salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta. Ahora que sabía que algo andaba mal se sentía aún más inquieta.

A/N Quiero agradecer a ibaipa por la paciencia que siempre tiene conmigo. Yo me distraigo fácilmente y tengo mucho proyectos activos, es gracias a su recordatorio de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo que me dedique a traducir este ayer. Espero lo disfruten y tratare de no dejar pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo para el próximo.


End file.
